L'amour n'est pas un jeu
by XYZ263103
Summary: un poil différent de ce que je fais d'habitude je dirais. c'est porté sur le trio 7, y'a du léger shonen aï et pis...vous verrez.
1. Chap 1 : Honneteté contre fierté

_**Est ce que je previens encore ou pas ? je vous laisse la surprise ? je vous laisse me detester pour de bon ? après tout la JE est finie et je repars à Nouméa demain soir...y'a plus grand chose qui peut m'arriver. mdr. d'ailleurs si vous avez pas la fin de cette fic dans les temps...c'est peut etre que mon avion c'est crashé ? mdr**_

_**tout ce que je vous dis sur cette fic c'est que j'avais une haine sans nom après un bout de papier appelé Sasuke. vraiment la haine. vous comprendrez en lisant. Hagane ne lit pas je ne veux pas etre responsable de futur sasUke et toi antchio...ne reviens pas ici pour pleurer, c'est bien la fic que tu as lue.**_

_**voilou. Et maintenant je file avant de me ramasser des pierres sur la gueule XP**_

**

* * *

****L'amour n'est pas un jeu.**

_**Chap I : Honnêteté contre fierté. **_

Naruto s'affairait, tellement de chose à faire et toujours si peu de temps. En fait non, s'était de sa faute s'il avait si peu de temps. Sasuke allait bientôt rentrer, il devait se dépêcher. Qu'elle idée il avait eu de s'endormir devant la tv. La porte claqua et le brun apparut, se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'y resta pas longtemps. Aucune salutation. Cela intrigua Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Hey, Sasuke ? ça va ? un problème durant la miss…qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces sacs ? une mission ? encore ? pas de repos ? je vais aller engueuler Baa-chan si ça continue ! faut bien que l'on se retrouve de temps à autre aussi !! mais attends ? vu la taille des bagages…on devrait être à deux là-dessus !!

-….

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ??

-Je m'en vais.

-Hein ?

-Je déménage.

-Euh…pour aller où ? tout ça parce que le repas n'est pas prêts ? attends ! je vais me dépêcher et…

-Non.

-….

-Je pars.

-Sa…

-T'inquiète, je vivrai toujours dans le village si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Qu'est…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien.

-Hein ?

-Rien. Tu croyais quoi ? qu'on était un couple peut être ?

-Ben…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as cru ça ? on s'amuse bien, je te le confirme. Mais j'ai un clan à rebâtir.

-…

-Je n'ai jamais pris ce que l'on faisait comme une relation durable.

-…

-Je crois que ta cuisine crame. On se revoit sur les missions ?

-…

-Ne fais pas cette tête. On s'est bien amusé non ? ça faisait passer le temps…dis toi que c'était un entraînement et que ça t'a permis de t'améliorer.

Sasuke, sans un regard, sortit. Naruto n'avait rien répondu rien, sa gorge était sèche. Surement parce que toute l'eau de son corps s'écoulait de ses yeux jusqu'au sol. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal. Beaucoup trop. Mécaniquement il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, éteignit la cuisinière, se brûla contre la marmite. Mais cela ne lui fit rien. Il ne le vit même pas, ne sentit rien. Il retourna dans l'entrée puis dans la chambre, revint dans l'entrée, regarda si ses bottes étaient là. Rien. Plus rien. Il se mit sur ses talons, ne supportant plus son poids. Il pleurait. Pleurait tout ce qu'il avait. Tombant sur les fesses, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur ses yeux. Il avait mal, c'était insupportable. Il avait l'impression d'être ouvert en deux et de pouvoir tout ce qui le composait à vif. Quand il se calma, il comprit qu'il était dans le canapé. Il ne savait pas comment il était venu là. Ce n'était pas important. Vraiment il avait sommeil. Il devait dormir. Après tout, ce drôle de rêve ou plutôt cauchemar disparaitrait à son lever. Cette sensation au fond de lui aussi. Tout comme quand il était gamin et qu'il n'arrivait plus à porter toute la haine qu'il voyait sur ses fines épaules. Mais il savait au fond de lui que s'était un mensonge. Jamais cette sensation de mal être, cette angoisse sans nom ne s'en était allé. Alors si le départ de Sasuke était vrai, il ne savait comment il en survivrait. Il se rendormit, attendant avec impatience son réveil.

-Rien n'avait changé à celui-ci.

Plus de Sasuke. Aucune affaire, pas de chaussures, aucun présence ni de bonjour grogner entre une bouchée de n'importe quoi. Rien que le vide. Sa cuisine sentait le cramé, sa main en portait encore une légère couleur. Là il n'avait plus mal. Mais à mesure qu'il allait vers la porte de sa chambre, son cœur s'emballait. Il savait. Il savait qu'une fois passée, alors ce serait quitte ou double. La porte s'ouvrit sur le froid et le silence. Sur le rien. Il entendit un sanglot, il s'attrapa la poitrine comme si son cœur se brisait. En quelque sorte, s'en était le cas. Il avait si mal, tellement mal, ses larmes tombaient sans fin, ses ongles lui lacerait le sein au niveau du cœur, ses dents lui abîmait les lèvres qu'il mordait pour ne pas hurler de peine. Il l'aimait lui. Il lui avait tout donné. Tout. Alors ça en faisait d'autant plus mal de se retrouver ainsi, duper et sans rien, lui qui avait été si vrai. Toujours trop vrai. Il ne savait pas se protéger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura tournait en rond. Elle attendait ses deux coéquipiers, sachant que Kakashi n'arriverait que beaucoup plus tard, s'attardant toujours, elle le savait, sur la stèle à quelques centaines de mètres de là. L'ombre de Sasuke se dessina mais pas celle de Naruto. Et contrairement à son habitude, Sasuke souriait, l'air extrêmement heureux. Il s'adossa à la barrière du pont, regarda à gauche à droite et se mit à pouffer. S'était presque horrible, un rire mauvais et moqueur. Elle en eut même un frisson et se pencha vers lui.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Naruto n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Kukuku.

-Sasuke ?

-On verra s'il vient.

-Hein ? pourquoi est ce qu'il ne viendrait pas ? vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors quoi ? il est malade ?

-Kukuku. Hier…hier je l'ai quitté.

-…répète ?

-Je…l'ai…quitté. Ton cerveau à enregistrer ?

-QUOI !

-Kukuku. Tu aurais du voir sa tête kukukuhuhuhuhu.

-…Dis moi que tu mens Sasuke.

-Hn ? non. Je dis la vérité. Je l'ai quitté hier soir. Je me suis trouvé une femme et je suis parti vivre avec elle.

-…

Sakura avait un air horrifié, elle recula d'un pas puis d'un autre, bougeant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. D'un bond elle s'élança vers l'appartement de son autre camarade. Elle avait vu depuis tout ce temps. Naruto aimait Sasuke à un point inimaginable, il aurait tout fait pour lui. Tout. Au point d'abandonner son rêve d'être Hokage lorsque le conseil avait su. Un chantage qui les avait arrangés malgré tout. Alors en voyant sa détermination, elle avait fait taire les cris de son cœur et abattue, elle avait laissé les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout s'aimer à leur tour. De Sasuke elle n'avait jamais été sur de son retour de sentiment, mais de Naruto elle ne doutait pas. Alors il devait être brisé.

Elle arriva enfin chez lui. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre, elle stoppa devant la porte, ne sachant trop que faire. Mais plus important que ses peurs ou ses angoisses, il y avait lui. Elle sonna et n'eut aucune réponse. Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors elle abaissa lentement la poignée de la porte et entra. L'atmosphère était lourde et électrique. Elle ne vit personne mais savait où il était : la chambre. Elle y frappa, aucune réponse, alors elle fit comme plus tôt et entra.

-Naruto ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ce fut un sanglot qui le fit. Naruto se tenait recroquevillé sur un coin de son lit, sous son drap comme pour se protéger de cette douleur qu'il avait. Il pleuré. Sa face était emplie de larmes. Elle pouvait voir sur le drap de petites tâches de sang. Elle était là où il s'ouvrait la peau, au niveau de son cœur, grimaçant sous la douleur. Sa douleur n'était pas feinte, ses sanglots et ses larmes non plus. Et ses yeux si bleu étaient chargés de peine, il commençait à s'embrumer d'une autre teinte, de la couleur du chakra qui l'entourait pour le soigner au fur et à mesure qu'il s'égratignait.

-Naruto.

-Uuughh…uuuuh…

-Je suis là Naruto. Je suis là.

Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le berça gentiment, le laissant se calmer en écoutant les battements de son propre cœur. L'embrassade des bras de Naruto autour de son corps fut forte, à l'étouffer. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Pour une fois, il y aurait quelqu'un près de lui dans un tel moment. Ses pleurs avaient redoublés, ses tremblements aussi, l'énergie n'était pas partie.

-Sa…uuuugh….Saku….hhhuuu…..

-Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Naruto. Je suis là. Elle lui caressait la nuque doucement, l'embrassant par moment sur le front.

-Sa…il m'a…Sakuraaa uuuhhuu….

-Je sais Naruto. Il me l'a dit. Il me l'a dit ce matin même.

-Uuuhuu…ça fait..hiiic….uuuuhh…ça fait maaaal…

-J'imagine…

Elle n'imaginait pas. Elle savait. Après tout, elle avait toujours été rejetée par les hommes qu'elle avait aimé. D'abord Sasuke dans leur jeunesse, plus tard par Naruto. Alors elle savait parfaitement. Il se calma un peu plus tard et se redressa, se laissant traîner jusqu'au lavabo de la salle de bain. Il était horrible, les yeux rougis, des cernes sous les yeux d'avoir trop pleuré, les cheveux de travers, il ne cessait de se fixer.

-Naruto…

-Comment il était ce matin ?

-…

-Dis moi la vérité Sakura. Comment ?

-Il riait.

-…alors…alors il disait vrai ?...ce n'était….qu'un jeu ? et moi…moi je l'ai cru…. Naruto avait l'impression de suffoquer, il cherchait à respirer.

-Naruto tu…

-Je n'ai été qu'un idiot. Un imbécile.

-NON !

-…Naruto se tourna lentement vers elle. A présent il avait l'air si fatigué. A bout de force.

-Tu l'aimes c'est tout. Et même moi je pensais que lui aussi il…

-Peut être que…oui c'est sûrement ça. Oui…il me teste. Hein Sakura ? hein ?

-…

-Sakura ?

-Tu veux mon avis ? le vrai ?

-…oui. De toi je sais que j'aurais toujours la vérité.

-…très bien. Alors…je pense qu'il était sérieux en te le disant. Quand je l'ai vu ce matin…ça ma glacé le sang.

-…c'était vraiment…à ce point là ?

-…oui.

-J'ai besoin…Sakura s'il te plaît…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Quand Naruto ressorti de la pièce, il était aussi normal qu'à son habitude. Il lui offrit même un sourire après avoir noué son bandeau violemment autour de son front. Mais Sakura ne s'y trompa pas. Ce n'était rien que du feint. Naruto ne mangea pas, il faillit oublier sa sacoche à kunaï et shuriken, il ne parlait pas, pire, il ne s'arrêta même pas à l'Ichiraku.

-Naruto…je sais que cette question est déplacée mais…tu es sur que ça va ?

-…je veux le voir par moi-même. Je veux être sur.

-…

-Sasuke ment souvent.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et la devança un peu. Bientôt le lieu de rencontre de l'équipe sept fut là, amenant Sasuke à leur vue. Il eut un sourire en les voyant venir à lui. Naruto ne fit ni une ni deux. Il alla à son brun et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Usuratonkachi ?

-…

-Ce que je t'ai dis hier soir est définitif ! ne me touche pas !

Naruto recula la main qu'il venait d'avancer vers son compagnon. Une main qui se resserra brutalement au moment même où il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se detournant de celui qui fut son amant. Sakura aurait voulu lui faire perdre toutes ses dents pour que son sourire soit moins resplendissant. Elle attrapa Naruto par les épaules, ses yeux continuant d'invectiver Sasuke.

-Désolé les jeunes j'étais…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Sakura ?

-C'est rien Sensei…hum. Naruto se racla la gorge rapidement et se tourna tout sourire vers Kakashi. Qu'elle est la mission du jour ?

-…

Kakashi regardait Sakura interrogatif, cette dernière était satisfaite du renversement de situation, Sasuke avait perdu de sa superbe et avait une tête à faire peur. Naruto donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien eu du tout. Que tout était le plus normal du monde.

-…vous êtes sur que tous va bien ?

-Ouais. Alors alors ?

-…nous avons une mission qui nous mènera jusqu'à un pays lointain. On mettra un bon moment à la mener à bien. La contrée est de plus hostile. Passez vous ceci, ce sont des photos de ceux qui certainement nous attaquerons. Ils voudront ce que nous possédons.

-…

-Sakura tu porteras l'objet en question. Sasuke, tu fermes la marche et Naruto tu resteras le plus près d'elle.

-Ok sensei.

Quand ils furent parés à s'en aller, ils s'en allèrent suivant la formation prévue. Kakashi ne s'y trompait pas, le plus turbulent du groupe était silencieux, le plus apathique souriait, et la plus inquiète était totalement angoissée. Il entendit alors Naruto marmonner.

-Sasuke va comprendre que je ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui. Qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde. Que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour vivre.

-Naruto…tu sais tu… Sakura lui murmurait doucement en le regardant en coin.

-Non. Il veut jouer ? et bien pour jouer il faut être deux.

-…

Sakura savait qu'il mentait. Elle savait. Mais elle se tut, alors que Kakashi n'osa rien dire. Il tourna juste un peu la tête pour voir Sasuke. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu ni vu. Malgré ses sharingans, et comme toujours en mission, il ne prêtait pratiquement attention qu'aux risques potentiels. Et l'ambiance assez tendue, voire lugubre qui s'était installée dans le groupe depuis le départ, perdura.

Kakashi remarqua parfaitement que Naruto évitait tout contact avec Sasuke, que ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas et que Sakura était un peu perdue au milieu d'eux. Naruto dormait près d'elle, soi-disant pour la protéger alors que les deux autres hommes se partageaient les tours de garde. Le blond n'avait aucun geste envers son meilleur ami. Pourtant Kakashi savait qu'ils étaient ensemble en temps normal.

Après la première journée, Naruto devint plus sombre que jamais. En fait il fulminait intérieurement que Sasuke ne vienne pas à lui, mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire ni le lui montrer. Et il agissait le plus normalement du monde mis à part qu'il l'évitait et qu'il parlait un peu moins que d'habitude. Ce ne fut qu'à plusieurs jours de Konoha que Kakashi trouva Naruto en pleine crise de larmes. Il l'avait suivit dans la nuit noire alors qu'il s'était éloigné du groupe. Il l'avait trouvé dans le coin le plus noir, le plus sombre, les genoux sous le menton, étouffant au possible sa voix.

L'esprit d'équipe était brisé. Voilà l'impression qu'il avait. Kakashi ne se montra pas. Parfois, il fallait rester seul.

Le lendemain ils essuyèrent une attaque. Attaque que Naruto ne laissa pas passer. Il avait en effet besoin de se défouler. Et avant qu'ils aient pu agir, il s'était surcloné et avait attaqué leurs opposants à lui seul. Ses jutsus les firent fuir, ses clones suivirent, l'original s'acharnait à planter un rasengan toujours plus loin dans la poitrine d'un homme. Il sentait la chair tournoyant autour de son poing, il sentit le sang s'y répandre, il voyait la vie quitter le regard. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Pas le moins du monde.

-Pfff, Dobe quand t'attaques soit sur de les finir, sinon ils reviendront.

-Oh la ferme.

-Kukuku, quoi ? tu ne supportes pas la vérité ?

-…

Naruto leva juste un regard mortel sur son compagnon et attrapa le poignet de Sakura.

-Reste près de moi.

-Hééé ?? NARUTOOOO !!

-NARUTO !! attends !! attends-nous !!

-Tssss.

Le blond, en un saut, avait avancé de plusieurs mètres, Kakashi venait de jurer en lançant un regard des plus glacé au brun souriant. Il essayait de les rattraper. Sasuke fut plus rapide. Il les dépassa et prit le poste de Kakashi. Ce dernier resta donc à l'arrière pour les assurer. Sakura pouvait voir un regard des plus meurtriers chez Naruto. Il était vraiment à bout. Alors elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, faisant son mieux pour ne pas le gêner et en calant ses pas dans les siens. Et lui, il fallait qu'il avance. Il fallait qu'il se dépense. Alors il hissa la jeune femme sur son dos et attaqua les kilomètres.

Il mit un moment à se calmer. Alors lors de la pause, déposant Sakura, il s'excusa auprès d'elle. Kakashi arriva, essoufflé et lui mit une tape sur la tête, lui répétant de ne jamais recommencer ça. Cette nuit là, le regard azur ne quitta pas l'Uchiha mis à part lorsque celui-ci était éveillé. Sakura s'éveilla à ses cotés. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. C'était que le blond était vraiment devenu très beau. Et cet air blessé qu'il avait ne faisait que rajouté à son charme, lui donnant envie de le protéger envers et contre tout. Sakura décida qu'il était temps qu'elle le déviât de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'en amusait toujours autant. Alors elle commença tout simplement.

-Si tu lui fais croire que tu n'en as rien à faire, il reviendra.

-…qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-La plus part du temps ça marche comme ça, c'est tout.

-…

-Il jalousera le fait que tu peux vivre sans lui. Agit comme toujours.

-…

-Je sais que ça va être dur Naruto. Mais quand tu ne le supporteras plus, je serais là pour t'aider. Ok ?

-…ok.

Il venait de lui faire un sourire si triste, si blessé. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue au dernier moment, elle l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Naruto s'était détourné à temps pour ne pas le voir. Il s'en alla un instant du camp. Quand il revint, le changement était étonnant. Il avait un énorme sourire, il ria en faisant signe à Sakura et courut à Sasuke pour l'embêter sur des détails, sachant pertinemment que le brun détestait être levé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Mais le soir, caché dans la pénombre, loin du brun, il redevenait celui qu'il était : un cœur brisé.

Le voir souriant était pire que tout. Sakura en pleura même un instant avant de se reprendre. Kakashi lui demanda finalement ce qu'il se tramait, et lorsqu'il sut, il resta silencieux un bon moment. Cela n'était pas bon du tout. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait du accepter le retour de l'Uchiha dans l'équipe. Un loup solitaire devait le rester, cela même si parfois il pouvait s'attendrir et rejoindre un groupe, jamais il ne devait s'y éterniser sous peine de les tuer. A quelques centaines de mètres du point de chute de leurs missions, ils se firent attaquer. Naruto fut sans merci. Cela se voyait qu'il se défoulait, mais il était distrait.

-NARUTOOOO !!

Naruto venait de comprendre. Il y avait sur le sol une ombre qui grossissait, dans son dos, un homme arrivait. Un homme portant une arme énorme, assez pour qu'elle dessine sur le sol une silhouette inquiétante. Il se prépara mentalement à prendre un coup, mais décida de le rendre. Il se retourna, lançant en avant son poing.

Il n'en eut pas besoin.

-Tsss Usuratonkachi.

Une pluie de sang s'abattit sur Naruto alors que le sabre de son acolyte venait de scinder un homme en deux devant lui. Sasuke tomba avec grâce devant lui avec un regard emplis d'arrogance et de supériorité. Cela le fit grincer des dents.

-T'inquiète pas Teme. Les autres sont à moi.

-Kukuku. Et je devrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?

Ravalant sa rage, Naruto lui fit dos, et ensemble ils mirent rapidement fin à ceux qui se dressaient devant eux, fendant l'air de leurs armes qui ne leurs servaient à rien. Quand le silence reprit place, Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vers Kakashi et Sakura qui s'était mis dans un coin pour se protéger au mieux. Ruisselant de sang, Naruto tentait vainement de se débarrasser du sang lui coulant des mains, le frottant sur son haut pas en meilleur état.

-Tsss, aucune classe.

-…

-Tu t'en es foutu partout.

-Merci de me le dire Teme. J'avais pas remarqué.

Devant la remarque sarcastique, Sasuke resta ahuri deux secondes. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait parlé de cette voix, avec ce regard. Jamais. Et ça l'excité. Il s'approcha du blond et passa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu sais que…

-Lâche moi si t'en veux pas une en pleine poire. Tu es avec moi d'accord. Tu es ailleurs alors tu es ailleurs.

-…trèèèès bien. On verra qui sera le premier à flancher.

-…il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris Sasuke.

-Hm ?

-L'amour n'est pas un jeu.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto le planta là, et enleva ce qu'il restait de son haut et y épongea ses mains puis le noua autour de ses hanches. Tout son ensemble était fichu, mais s'était sans importance. A nouveau son cœur le lançait. Tout son corps l'avait poussé à accepter les avances de Sasuke mais pas sa raison. Prenant sa gourde, il enleva le sang comme il put avec l'eau. L'odeur persistait. Elle lui tournait les sens.

-Sakura, vérifie qu'ils n'ont rien. Je me charge de faire disparaître les corps.

-Oui sensei.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, ils remirent l'objet tant convoité à la personne venue le prendre. Ils décidèrent d'aller à une ville non loin de là pour se reposer une journée avant de reprendre la route. Naruto resta à l'écart du groupe, vraiment pas présentable, et entra par la fenêtre. Il était dans la même chambre que Sasuke, et ça, il le sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Il fila à la douche et sursauta quand, faisant son shampoing yeux fermés, il sentit contre lui des mains.

-Dégage de là Sasuke.

-Kukuku. Dans un instant c'est toi qui me diras de rester.

Naruto essaya pas de l'envoyer promener d'une baffe, mais Sasuke savait quoi faire. Il l'embrassa, jurant en sentant le shampoing s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres. Mais bientôt il eut tôt fait de battre les dernières résistances du blond. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à résister. Il le voulait tellement même si son esprit était contre. Alors tout du long que dura cette séance de baise, car pour Sasuke il n'y avait que ça, il en était sur, Naruto garda les lèvres serrées et fit son possible pour ne pas gémir une fois. C'était difficile. Le brun connaissait chacun de ses endroits qui le faisaient vibrer de désir, mourir de plaisir. Il s'était tellement donner.

Il sentit Sasuke jouir, il le sentit se tendre tout contre lui. Sasuke ayant fini, il le laissa dans la cabine de douche, seul, glissant le long du mur sous l'eau bouillante, en train de pleurer. Il l'avait laissé faire. Ça lui avait fait un bien physique fou mais mentalement ça venait de le tuer une seconde fois. Surtout quand Sasuke était sorti sans un mot, sans un regard. Il n'y avait rien que du vide, en lui, en dehors de lui, partout. Il se lava rapidement et sorti pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Le brun était à la fenêtre et affuté des kunaïs comme si rien ne s'était passé juste avant. Naruto resta planté à la sortie de la salle de bain, le regardant.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Si t'as faim, faut descendre.

-…

-A moins que tu ne veuille un deuxième round ?

-…

Le sourire que Sasuke venait de lui faire le dégoûter plus que tout. Sans un mot il sortit de la chambre et alla vers celle que Kakashi partageait avec Sakura. Il frappa et Sakura vint lui ouvrir.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto qu'est ce…

-S'il te plaît Sakura…s'il te plaît….

-Que…il t'a fait quoi !

-Uuh..uh.

-Naruto !

-S'il…te…hiic huuu….plaît….huuu huu Sa…

-…viens là.

Sakura le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant, calant sa face dans sa gorge. Il était avachi sur elle, totalement perdu, totalement détruit. Quand elle vit Kakashi, elle lui fit signe. Il comprit. Et cette nuit là, le sensei parti dormir dans l'autre chambre, laissant son lit à Naruto qui, à peine couché, s'endormit d'une traite.

Le lendemain, Naruto ne sorti de la chambre que pour le départ. Il resta silencieux tout le long du chemin ce qui représenta des jours. Sasuke essaya quelques approches auxquelles il ne répondit pas, serrant juste les poings ou les dents. Ce fut pire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'une blonde aux formes parfaites se jeta dans les bras du brun. Naruto fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu et continua tranquillement, Sakura sur les talons, Kakashi tout autant.

Plusieurs missions suivirent. Plusieurs missions où Naruto se mit en danger, frôlant parfois des coups bien trop dangereux. Il jouait sa vie. Sa vie sans but et sans sens. Car il feignait toujours, à tout moment, et Sasuke rageait. Parfois Sakura voyait Naruto revenir à elle, pleurant, à bout de nerfs. Elle voyait de temps un autre un suçon, une morsure. Et elle haïssait de plus en plus Sasuke. Elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas ça pour se venger de l'avoir ramené au village contre son avis, d'avoir du se réintégrer dans un système qui le bloquait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade le convoqua après plusieurs missions à tendance catastrophique. Lorsqu'il entra, il y trouva Sakura qui s'entretenait avec la cinquième. Le regard qu'elle avait lui montré qu'elle savait, et celui fuyant de Sakura le mettait sur la piste de celle qui avait lâché l'affaire.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-B'jour Baa-chan. Vous m'avez fait convoquer pour ? j'ai déjà une mission ?

-… pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la dernière quand tu es venu me voir que la réelle raison de ta demande était de t'éloigner de lui ?

-Parce que vous m'aviez dit que je devais le surveiller sur chaque mission et qu'il n'en aurait pas si je n'étais pas là.

-Oui, mais les raisons change. Et ça fait des années qu'il est revenu. Je lui accorde assez de crédit pour ne plus te laisser avec lui si tu ne le désire pas.

-…

-Je comprends mieux l'état de tes missions maintenant. Tu voulais mourir dans la dernière ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas passé loin pourtant. Heureusement que Sakura était là et que Kyubi s'active.

-…

-Tu l'aimes à ce point pour en être déstabilisé de cette manière ?

-…le regard larmoyant qu'il eut répondit à sa place.

-Je pense que tu connais le règlement ninja hm ?

-Hm.

-Alors ?

-L'une des règle est de ne jamais trop aimé. Pourvoir se départir de ce sentiment doit être possible dans n'importe quelle situation, il ne faut pas en être gêné. La mission est plus importante, le sort du village est au dessus de tout. Etre ninja est plus important qu'être un homme.

-Tu m'impressionnes, toi savoir ça.

-…c'est parce que ce sera l'une des première règle que je ferais réviser une fois Hokage.

-Pfff, et combien souffriront comme toi. Combien décideront d'agir sur des coups de têtes ?

-…j'ai appris que l'on ne peut jamais effacer parfaitement ce que l'on ressent.

-Tsss, à ce train là, dis adieu à ce poste.

-Mais je pense que l'on ne peut protéger si l'on n'a rien en soi. Désolé.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? désolé ?

-Vous n'avez jamais aimé baa-chan ?

-…

-Aimé au point…de vous dire…oui…au point de vouloir mourir à sa place si ça devait survenir ? c'est là. C'est simplement là. C'est fort, ça vous noie de bonheur quand tout va bien et vous vivez le pire des calvaires dans le cas contraire ?

-Naruto…

Le murmure inquiet de Sakura ne lui fit pas changer d'expression. Même fou de douleur, il savait toujours s'imposer. Naruto attendait simplement que son Hokage lui réponde. Et Tsunade avait revu en un instant ceux qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout et celui pour qui elle se serait ouvert elle-même les veine pour lui épargner toute souffrance. Sa manière de le fixer changea. Elle comprenait. Elle aussi avait trop aimé.

-Tu ne feras plus de mission avec lui. Je vais te prendre sous mon aile. Le conseil n'aura cette fois aucune excuse selon quoi tu es gay. Je t'enverrais en mission spéciales pour moi, tu m'accompagneras dans mes déplacements…et tu seras bientôt à la tête de ce village. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon prétendant au titre de sixième.

-Vous êtes sur que le conseil sera…

-Peu importe. La dernière fois il n'avait que cette pitoyable excuse pour t'arrêter et tu avais accepté pour lui. Mais maintenant, ces pauvres fous ne pourront rien. Ils ne connaissent pas ta valeur Naruto. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais voir en restant dans ce bâtiment à prendre des décisions parfois peu juste.

-Haha. D'accord Baa-chan.

Naruto souriait et riait. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que cela donnait l'impression de venir du fond de son cœur. Il se sentait léger. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne le verrait plus à chaque mission l'apaisa comme le meilleur des baumes. Elle lui tendit un parchemin qu'il déplia, lut et accepta d'un sourire. Il rentra chez lui et se reposa, dormant enfin d'un sommeil de plomb. Le lendemain, il ne vint pas au point de rendez vous habituel. Sasuke qui était là regarda Saï d'un drôle d'œil.

-Où est Naruto ?

-Il ne fera plus de missions avec nous. Il est prétendant au titre de sixième. Sans toi, il n'y aura plus aucun problème. Sakura ne pouvait empêcher l'un de ses coins de lèvre de s'étirer en un rictus.

-…

-Tu ne savais pas Sasuke ? il avait refusé de te quitter pour y accéder. Aujourd'hui, puisque tu n'es plus là, alors il n'a plus d'entraves.

-Hm. Toi là…chose… ne me gêne jamais.

-…je te retourne ta demande. Et je m'appelle Saï. Naruto m'avait pourtant dit que tu avais un cerveau. L'amour avait du le rendre aveugle.

Saï avait ce sourire hypocrite qu'il avait pourtant perdu des années auparavant. Fier de lui, Sakura tout autant, ils parlèrent de la mission avec Kakashi qui venait de se mêler au groupe. Sasuke vit que les deux autres l'ignoraient délibérément. Cela lui fit plaisir. Enfin il avait trouvé cette paix que jamais ils ne lui offraient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain de cette faveur de l'Hokage, Naruto participa à un test spécial qui avait pour durée une semaine. En fin de celle ci, après des heures de missions et de mises à l'épreuve, il obtint ce pour quoi elle l'avait recommandé. A présent, il se faisait tatouer sur l'épaule le signe distinctif faisant de lui un anbu. Tsunade le fit venir plus tard dans son bureau, lui offrant sa première mission à son compte. Il plaça son masque blanc à forme de tête de chien dont la particularité était un simple losange noir sur le front, montrant là son lien d'avec la blonde. En sortant, il croisa son ancienne équipe. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux corbeaux. Derrière son masque, il eut un sourire. Il se sentait libre. Sasuke aussi l'avait reconnu et intérieurement, il bouillait, Naruto l'avait vu. Le blond pouffa même doucement lorsqu'il entendit Sakura.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fous à regarder _cet _anbu ? l'Hokage nous attend.

Poussant un grognement, Sasuke se retourna et poursuivit sa route. Ainsi Naruto avait un rang supérieur au sien, il était anbu. Anbu spécial qui plus est. Cela lui fit émettre un petit ricanement désobligeant que les autres ne comprirent pas. Surtout quand le brun se ferma. Ce qu'il avait détesté était qu'il l'avait complètement ignoré.

A partir de se jour là, les apparitions du blond furent à compter sur les doigts d'une main. Parfois ils le voyaient déambuler habillé en anbu dans les couloirs avant de disparaître dans une ombre d'un mur. De temps à autre, il le voyait en ville, sautant d'un toit à un autre. La réputation de cet anbu grandissait, Sakura avait retrouvé un sourire sans faille qui énervait Sasuke. Ce dernier n'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait assimiler le fait que Naruto devenait plus puissant, plus imposant et important que lui-même. Le voir se remettre loin de lui le tuer.

L'équipe pâtissait plus ou moins de ce nouveau tandem mais surtout de son caractère qui n'avait fait qu'empirer. Sasuke ne pouvait pas blairer Saï, ce dernier n'essayait même pas de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, Sakura devenait quant à elle de plus en plus sèche envers l'Uchiha qui prenait ses distances. L'esprit d'équipe n'était pratiquement plus et cela désespérait Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au début, cela lui avait plu de ne plus avoir l'Uzumaki dans ses pieds. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de le sauver ou de rater sa mission et de mettre ainsi sa vie en danger. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus ça. Il l'avait croisé plus d'une fois, souriant, riant, vivant parfaitement sans lui à ses cotés alors qu'il lui avait mainte fois maintenu qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Mais ce qui l'avait tourmentait le plus même s'il n'avait voulu l'admettre lui-même, s'était de l'avoir vu bien entouré. Fille ou homme, le draguant, le collant, se frottant à ses bras et lui offrant parfois ce qu'il buvait ou le plus souvent le ramen qu'il mangeait.

Et puis il ne cherchait pas à le voir. Naruto parfois apparaissait près de Sakura et de Saï et leur parlait. Mais pas à lui. Comme s'il le punissait. Il détestait ça. Au départ s'était amusant, après, s'était devenu agaçant. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pas entendu. Une exclamation le tira de ses pensées. Sakura et Saï était en train de parler, d'habitude il n'écoutait pas. Mais là, un mot avait attiré son attention : Naruto.

-Il revient aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Il l'a dit à l'Hokage. J'étais avec elle lorsque son message est arrivé. Ça faisait deux semaines et demi qu'il était parti pour ramener cette plante rare qu'il devait voler.

-Et il a réussi à s'infiltrer ?

-Ben apparemment puisqu'il revient sauf.

-Huhuhu. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne soit pas revenu avant parce qu'il s'est fait repéré et qu'il avait toute une bande à ses trousses.

-Hahahaha, ça serait pas lui sinon non ? hahahaha.

Après cette conversation à laquelle il se désintéressa vite lorsqu'elle dévia de sujet, Sasuke n'attendit plus qu'une chose : la fin de sa mission. Et il y était, il pouvait s'en aller. Ce n'était plus Sakura qui le retenait, pas plus Saï qui n'avait jamais essayé. Kakashi venait de temps à autre, mais puisqu'il ne répondait à aucune question, l'argenté avait fini par le faire de moins en moins souvent. Il savait où aller. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois là-bas. Il prit place sur un toit non loin de là, à l'abri cependant des regards et attendit.

L'anbu spécial se dessina à l'orée de la nuit, alors que les lumières se tamisaient lentement en laissant d'étranges ombres. Il se planta devant sa porte et stoppa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour tourner sa tête vers la droite. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'en eu pas besoin. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître, se plantant devant lui. Il y avait là une jeune femme ayant une tête de moins que lui, de long, très long cheveux noirs, accompagnés d'une chute de reins à damné un saint. Son attention se fit plus précise. Qui était cette fille de leur âge ? Elle y répondit indirectement.

D'abord elle gloussa, souriant malicieusement, puis passa ses mains derrière la tête blonde après s'être mise sur la pointe de ses pieds. Là, elle dénoua le masque avec soin, et le fit glisser sur le coté avant de s'approprier ses lèvres, jouant avec elle par la suite. Naruto y répondit, ayant glissé une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Sasuke était stupéfié. Encore plus lorsqu'ils eurent fini et qu'il eut un sourire qui le tua sur place. Naruto était heureux. Heureux sans lui et avec elle. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ainsi tout ce que Naruto lui avait dit aurait été faux ? Son amour, ses actes, ses promesses ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça vu la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait oublié pour cette grognasse. Le rire de Naruto l'irrita, et sa rage atteignit un pic lorsqu'il le vit embrasser la jeune femme rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte de cet appartement qui avait été à eux deux pour l'y faire entrer. La porte se referma. Au dernier moment, Sasuke se retint de foncer. Il remit précautionneusement son sabre qu'il avait dégainé il ne savait même pas quand.

-Puisque tu veux jouer Usuratonkachi, alors l'on sera deux. Kukuku. Il y a une chose dont tu ne sais encore rien.

Sasuke s'effaça dans un rire sardonique, sans un regard en arrière, n'ayant plus qu'une chose en tête : quel serait le meilleur moyen de mettre son plan en place. Naruto se tenait contre la porte et regardait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils échangeaient le même regard triste et las. La jeune femme joignit ses mains et se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée.

-Qu'est ce que j'essaie de faire comme ça ? faire passer un clone pour…pour quelqu'un que j'aime…juste pour…Sasuke…

-…

-Sakure….Putain tu me manques…tu vois ce que je fais pour m'éloigner de toi ?

-…

-Putain tu vois ?

-…

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

-…

-Laisse-moi.

Naruto s'était laissé glisser le long de la porte, cachant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras soutenus par ses jambes. Il pleurait, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Il l'aimait toujours autant et être loin de lui le tuer. Mais il le fallait, il le savait. Le seul but de Sasuke était de s'amuser. Après s'être calmer, il essaya de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas sentit le regarder sur le perron de son appartement. Il ne chercha pas pourquoi Sasuke avait été là. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelqu'un frappait fortement à la porte, mais il n'avait pas envi d'ouvrir. Il resta dans son lit à regarder le drap, complètement dans les vapes. Ça frappait encore et il souffla, se redressant lentement, voyant cette chambre si vide depuis son départ.

-Naruto !

-Ne ?

-DOBE !

-Sasuke ?

-Hey ! USURATONKACHI ! je sais que tu es là !! OUVRE !

-…

-Ouvre !! j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Il revenait ? Naruto bondit hors de son lit, courant jusqu'à la porte avec un immense sourire. Ça ne pouvait être que ça : il abandonnait sa femme pour revenir avec lui. Sans elle, il était d'accord pour tout recommencer, pour lui donner une seconde chance. Toute la nuit il avait pensé à lui, à essayer de se faire une raison sans vraiment se convaincre. Il l'aimait tellement. Il le voulait encore tellement. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec avec un immense sourire qui se fracassa.

-Bonjour, je suis Hitomi.

-…

-Ben tu la salut pas Dobe ?

-B'jour.

-...

-On n'entre pas ?

Naruto semblait absent. Il regardait la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de se voir. Elle était aussi blonde que lui, aussi grande que lui, les yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le sien et un sourire qui donnait envi d'y répondre de par la même. Il ne put le faire, ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus et il s'écarta de l'entrée pour leur laisser le passage. Sasuke eut un sourire qui aurait donné à n'importe qui de le violer sur place. Il avait dans sa main celle de sa femme et entra. Naruto, qui avait baissé la tête, ne pouvait en départir son regard. Ça lui faisait mal. Il commençait déjà à sentir son cœur se serrer, il respirait mal.

-Ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis que je suis parti.

-…

-Naruto ? tu vas bien ? enfin euh…je peux te tutoyer hein ?

-…oui.

Elle essayait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait lui donner se plaisir. Hitomi, accroché à lui, essayait gentiment de le soutenir alors que son meilleur ami n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Naruto ne supportait pas ce contact pourtant chaleureux. Il se déroba de sa prise et leur fit signe de venir, entrant dans le salon pour les y laisser, allant leur ramener de quoi boire. Dans la cuisine, il avait pris une bouffée d'air phénoménale. Il ne savait pas comment les affronter, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle avait l'air si douce, si gentille et pleine d'énergie. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la détester et ça lui faisait peur.

Naruto était devant eux, leur donnant un verre chacun. Il se sentait si mal. Elle parlait, monologuant plutôt puisqu'aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient. Et puis Sasuke souffla et passa son bras en travers de ses épaules. Naruto n'osait même plus lever les yeux, il avait peur de sa réaction face à ce qu'il verrait. Le sourire de Sasuke s'étala encore plus, un vrai sourire de démon.

-Et si on lui disait ?

-Hm, oui, oui, hihi, allons y.

-On a une bonne nouvelle Naruto.

-Oui, Sasuke m'a dit que tu te réjouirais d'être le premier à savoir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je suis enceinte !

Le monde s'écroulait. Son cœur venait de lâcher. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, quémandant l'air qu'il n'arrivait pas à leur donner. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois d'affiler, il devait parler, il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Hitomi se pencha vers lui, main en avant pour la mettre sur son épaule alors qu'il continuait de fixer son verre. Il aurait tant voulu avoir l'alcool le plus fort existant sur cette terre.

-Euh, ça va Naruto ?

-…

-Na…

-Fé…félici…ta..tion.

-…Naruto ? tu…

-Pourquoi me….me le dire en…premier ?

-Tu es son meilleur ami…je….Chéri, tu es sur que l'on a bien fait ? il n'a pas l'air bien…

Sasuke avait un sourire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Un sourire de vainqueur et dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur d'un plaisir extrême. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait agir ainsi, d'habitude il était si calme, si composé. Elle voyait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore totalement et que ces deux là devaient avoir une relation forte. Elle avait même l'impression que d'un regard ils pouvaient se comprendre.

-C'est juste qu'il ne doit pas en revenir que je fasse un enfant avant lui. N'est ce pas Usuratonkachi?

-…il fallait qu'il puisse rire et lui faire croire que ce n'était rien. Impossible à faire pourtant.

-Je...euh…Na…Naruto je…Hitomi ne comprenait pas le malaise qui s'installait.

-Héhé, désolé, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru être son meilleur ami. Il ne me l'a jamais laissé entendre.

Il avait des yeux emplis de tristesse, de peine. Une douleur s'y baignait à grande brassée. Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir tout oublier, tout effacer, retourner dans le temps et ne rien savoir. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ouvert cette foutue porte en entendant sa voix. Sasuke but une gorgée et reposa son verre.

-Ah oui Dobe je…

-NARUTOOOoooo !!

-…

-Oh, excusez-moi. Je n'étais pas seul. Je…

-NARUTO !! je suis en train de t'attendre ! tu comptes me faire languir longtemps mon chat ?

-Je suis occupé mon cœur !

-Pfff !!

Une tempête arriva dans le salon pour stopper près du blond. Une longue chevelure noire balayé l'espace alors que la jeune femme roulait des hanches. Elle prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'embrassa dans sa chevelure toute décoiffée. Il eut l'air gêné un instant et Sasuke ne sut s'il simulait ou non. Il choisit que non.

-Tu me fais attendre pour ça ?

-Sois moins dédaigneuse s'te plaît. C'est Sasuke tu sais, c'est…

-Celui que tu ne vois plus trop depuis qu'il est parti d'ici non ? merci mon gars au fait, j'ai pu enfin lui mettre le grappin dessus à mon chaton d'amour.

-Hn.

-Hahaha. Bon, tu as bientôt fini ?

-…il me présentait sa femme, pour me dire qu'ils allaient être parent.

-Oh.

-Tu es ?

-Hm ? ah ouais, je t'ai jamais parlé avant. Faut dire que t'avais un peu trop de fan qui te collait l'arrière train.

-C'est sur qu'il en avait moins. Sasuke était fier de sa pique.

-Haha, ouais total. Mais…je ne regrette pas d'avoir porté mon choix sur lui.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut avant de jouer de ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Naruto passa son bras autour de sa taille de guêpe et la rapprocha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bras.

-Je te présente Takane. J'attendais un peu pour vous la présenter, on est ensemble depuis un mois et demi à peu près.

-Mais je l'avais vu bien avant. Hein mon chat.

-Haha. Il l'embrassa.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. De quelle part du village viens tu ?

-Qu'est ce que tu vois toi monsieur le bouché ? à part ta propre personne, qui as-tu déjà vu ?

-….sa phrase venait de jeter un froid. Elle venait de dire ce que Naruto pensait tout bas. Après tout, elle était son clone.

-Il t'a dit ?

Elle ne fit que lui offrir un sourire, Naruto pressa son flanc comme pour lui dire de cesser, et elle se pencha en lui mettant ses mains sur chaque joue pour l'embrasser pleinement. Sasuke bouillait plein feu. C'était de la jalousie pure. Dans sa main il sentit se glisser celle menue de sa femme. Il avait envi de vomir, son estomac était lourd. Elle le regardait, tout sourire, voulant elle aussi un baiser qu'il lui offrit en retenant au fond de lui cette sensation de mal être.

-Et tu arrives à vivre avec ce glaçon Hitomi ?

-Hm ? oui oui. j'avoue que parfois c'est un peu dur hihihi, mais je l'aime.

Elle plaisantait à moitié. Elle était si sympathique et pourtant il ne pouvait que la haïr. Il avait cette envie de la jeter sans détour, d'être méchant juste pour la séparer du brun. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être de très bons amis. Pas là. Il ne pouvait pas. Il continua donc de cacher ce sentiment au fond de son âme.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il prévoyait déjà le pire.

-S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit en mission, Hitomi et moi sommes d'accord, on voudrait que tu prennes soin de notre enfant comme du tien.

-…

-Nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain.

Il en avait vu des choses dans ses yeux là. De la colère, de la joie, de l'amertume et beaucoup de tristesse et de solitude. Oui beaucoup de chose. Et pourtant. Pourtant. Il n'avait jamais été satisfait des humeurs qu'il y devinait. Aujourd'hui pourtant, s'était le cas. Presque une jouissance. Enfin Naruto avait le regard auquel il s'attendait. Un air emplit de haine mal contenue, de rage indicible. Tout simplement, le blond était à deux doigts de le tuer. Ça lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir réussi à le mener là, de le voir ainsi tellement à bout. Peu importait l'agacement qu'il pouvait aussi en ressentir. Cette joie était beaucoup plus présente et jouissive que tout autre sentiment. Jamais Naruto n'avait eu ses yeux là envers lui. Et enfin c'était le cas.

-Alors ?

-Ok.

Sasuke avait gagné la partie. Naruto avait perdu tout éclat dans ses yeux, ne restant là que celui de haine pure. Il ne souriait plus, et la manière de les fixer était des plus intenses. Hitomi se resserra contre lui, il en aurait ri. Sasuke savait que Naruto souffrait et il aimait ça à un point inimaginable. Au point que ce plaisir commençait à réveiller une envie entre ses jambes.

-Ouais, pas de problème !! il aura l'Hokage pour parrain ce gamin. Promis Sasuke.

-…

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Le blond était déjà tout sourire, oubliant sa haine d'un instant auparavant. Hitomi se détendit, mais Takane non. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, le regard embué.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Hm ? elle a déjà fait une fausse couche, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aigrie et un peu bizarre par moment. Naruto avait murmuré sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers la blonde qui aurait pu être son miroir s'il avait fait son sexy méta.

-Oh…mince…Sasuke…on aurait peut être pas du lui dire que…

-Bon, je ne vous retiens pas vous deux. Je vais la consoler du mieux que je peux et ensuite, j'ai une mission vers Suna.

-…ok. Tu passeras nous voir à ton retour.

-…je passerais.

-On se revoit bientôt alors j'espère ?

Elle était tout sourire, si fraîche, si gentille et il la haïssait pour ne pas être une pauvre fille qu'il aurait pu haïr à loisir. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Son meilleur masque. Celui qu'il avait et qu'il travaillait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce sourire qui lui avait permit de tout surmonter.

-Ok, on aura qu'à se faire une bouffe à notre retour.

-Notre ?

-Hm ? ah oui, moi et Takane, on bosse ensemble de temps à autre.

-De plus en plus souvent.

La voix de Takane était sortie d'outre tombe. Elle dévisageait toujours Sasuke méchamment et Hitomi se raccrocha à lui, ne comprenant pas les sautes d'humeur de cette femme. A présent, elle semblait jalouse et en colère. Naruto les raccompagna dehors, le brun fit quelques pas mais stoppa puis laissa sa femme pour revenir à lui. Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, frôlant son lobe.

-Heureux Dobe ?

-…

-Je viendrai pendant sa grossesse.

-Que…

-Kukuku, tu sais comment j'aime ça non ? être brutal dans son état…

-Elle t'attend.

-Kukuku. Rendez vous est pris donc Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke l'embrassa furtivement sur le coin de son oreille et s'écarta de lui en lui souriant, satisfait. Il était si heureux de voir à nouveau se regard chargé de haine. Il se détourna de son ami et s'en alla. Le blond referma la porte et se laissa tomber à genoux devant, y colla son front, mordit ses lèvres. Ses pleurs étaient à peine assourdis par ça, son corps tressautait sous les sanglots. Ce n'était pas permis d'avoir si mal. Il s'adossa à la porte, respirant mal tout d'un coup, n'arrivant plus à savoir comment faire tellement il suffoquait et pleurait en même temps. Comment allait-il faire ? comment supporterait-il l'enfant ? c'était impossible de vivre ici. Ça ne pouvait plus se faire. Sasuke avait fait de son village le pire endroit sur Terre, un lieu qu'il ne pourrait pénétrait sans vivre l'Enfer. Il était sur que le brun voulait lui faire vivre ce qu'il ressentait. Car il savait que l'Uchiha n'avait jamais aimé être de retour forcé à Konoha, jamais il ne s'en était caché. Naruto pleurait toujours, demandant tout bas que quelqu'un arrête de lui lacérait le cœur et qu'il lui enfonce plutôt le coup de grâce.

Deux bras se mirent autour de sa nuque. Ce n'était que Takane, son autre lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus et se mit à pleurer comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Et comme alors, il était toujours seul pour se consoler, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui-même, même s'il avait une autre face. Son clone changea de forme, il devint Sasuke à sa demande. Et suivant toujours celle-ci, il lui fit l'amour. Naruto continua d'appeler son clone par le prénom de celui qu'il aimait, gémissant entre deux sanglots, entre deux sensations. Ce n'était pas pareil. Rien n'était plus pareil. Naruto le fit encore et encore, jusqu'à s'évanouir entre les bras de son amant. Alors le clone le recouvrit et il s'évapora, pleurant lui aussi.

Naruto était à nouveau seul.

Il avait mal à la tête, ça le lancer, ça le tuer. Chaque seconde il pensait à ce qu'il avait accepté. C'était risible. Il aurait du l'envoyer au diable, lui dire de mourir lui et sa blondasse. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Lentement, il se prépara. Il avait prit sa décision dès le milieu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eux. Il avait besoin de temps, loin de tout ça, loin de lui. Il voulait fuir pour une fois, fuir cet appartement qui chaque jour lui rappelait tant de souvenir, fuir ce village qu'il aimait pourtant mais dont aujourd'hui la vue lui rappelait qu'il pouvait l'y croiser. Naruto glissa son bandeau frontal dans sa sacoche, termina de nouer son haut puis glissa son masque sur sa face. Ainsi il cacherait tout.

XXXXXXX

et voilà pour le chap I. y'en a trois. et pour la suivante pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce sera une sasunaru (j'ai fait la paix avec mister paquerette) et pour le moment elle fait...87p. y'a encore bcp à ecrire.


	2. Chap 2 : survivre face à toi

ben comme je disais je peux réecrire du sasunaru parce que je me suis défoulé dans cette fic. g plus trop la haine meme si j'ai vu une certaine cape sur un certain baka...pas grave j'ai confiance en Teme-kun. il connait que trahir de toute manière mdr. merci pour les reviews X)

* * *

**L'amour n'est pas un jeu**

_**Résumé chap I**__** : Sasu quitte Naru pour vivre avec une femme et rebâtir son clan.**_

_**Chap II**__** : survivre face à toi.**_

D'une traite il marcha jusqu'au bureau de la cinquième, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger un ramen. Il filait, rapide comme le vent, pressé par un besoin puissant. Il frappa, entra, et elle remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto s'était assis face à elle en prenant une chaise dans un coin alors que comme tout le monde habituellement, il restait debout face à elle. Mais il donnait l'impression de ne même plus pouvoir tenir debout. Il soupira et elle attendit, posant ce qu'elle faisait, ordonnant à Shizune de sortir en fermant et de ne laisser personne entrer. Quand ce fut fait, elle n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche envers lui. Elle attendit qu'il se livre tout simplement.

-Baa-chan.

-Hm ?

-J'ai menti.

-A qui ?

-Sasuke. J'ai menti à Sasuke. Je lui ai fait croire que je sortais avec une femme. Mais…mais en fait cette femme…c'était l'un de mes clones.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-C'est…il…il m'a présenté sa femme…il est venu me dire…

Naruto s'enferma dans ses pensées, l'air sur le point de craquer. Tsunade pouvait voir à quel point l'Uchiha l'avait détruit. En cet instant, elle le détesta plus qu'à son habitude. Elle avait su que les laisser ensemble n'avait pas été une bonne idée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre. Sa seule envie était de le détruite pour avoir ainsi fait mal à l'Uzumaki. Mais elle n'en montra rien, attendant la suite. L'encourageant en l'appelant par son prénom, doucement.

-Naruto ?

-…elle est enceinte et j'ai accepté d'être le parrain.

-Quoi ? il a osé te…

-Je veux partir.

-…

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais une mission avec Takane.

-Qui est ce ?

-C'est mon clone…je lui ai dis que je faisais des missions avec elle. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais une…je veux partir du village Baa-chan. Je veux partir loin un moment, penser à autre chose, l'oublier. Et puis je pourrais revenir.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'oublier comme ça ? en fuyant ? toi ?

-…je ne pourrais jamais en le voyant à chaque coin de rue, en sachant qu'il viendra me voir !

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Mais Naruto ne voulait pas lui avouer que Sasuke avait dit vouloir le voir pendant le temps de la grossesse. Il baissa les yeux. Le silence s'éternisa. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu comme ça.

-Naruto, dis moi…aurais tu remarqué que Sakura est…

-Je ne veux pas aller plus loin que ça ne l'est avec elle !

-Pourquoi donc ? pourquoi pas elle et pourquoi avec Sasuke alors ! ça jamais elle ne l'avait compris.

-Ce serait la trompée. Je ne suis pas Sasuke. Je l'aimais vraiment, beaucoup plus qu'elle finalement. Et je ne suis pas prêt d'aimer à nouveau comme ça, surtout pas pour le moment. Surtout que je ne sais plus…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais plus, je l'ai aimé elle, puis lui. J'aime les hommes ? j'aime les femmes ? il se prit la tête dans les mains.

-On peut aimer les deux.

-…peut être bien, peut être pas. Je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de faire le point loin de tout ça. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoir à Sakura, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir comme je souffre en ce moment.

-Tu veux dire la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà ?

-…

-Elle attend. Elle t'attend.

-Je ne peux pas. Cette simple réponse dite dans un souffle acheva l'envie de Tsunade de le pousser plus loin.

-Et s'il le faisait par simple pitié, ce serait moi qui refuserais Tsunade sama.

Sakura entra en dévisageant Tsunade. Elle remarqua pourtant l'affaissement des épaules du blond et quand elle vit sa face en s'approchant du bureau, elle sentit en elle une haine sans nom. Sa face était ravagée, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, yeux qui étaient éteints de toute vie. Les coins de sa bouche ne s'étiraient pas comme à son habitude, son teint était un peu palot. Un enterrement ne lui aurait pas donné meilleur mine.

-Il t'a vraiment fait du mal ce connard !! j'ai envi de lui éclater la gueule !

-Mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois. Naruto, je vais te confier une mission d'infiltration. Et Sakura…tu l'aideras. Tu n'aurais pas du être celui convoqué pour cette mission, mais vu la situation, je te l'accorde. Tu partiras…environ un an. Ça te parait faisable ?

-Oui.

-…tsss. Bon, tu infiltreras un groupe dans un village à l'Ouest. Tu devras prendre toutes infos susceptibles de nous servir et tu les remettras à Sakura qui ira là bas sous l'identité de ton amie enfin clone. Sakura, tu vivras dans la ville où Naruto sera et tu partageras ton temps entre ici et là bas. Sakura ?

-Très bien Hokage sama. Je le ferais.

-Naruto…ce n'est pas une mission suicidaire. Fais très attention, et surtout, même si tu fais des connaissances, ne crois personne. C'est ton principal problème : tu crois trop en tes semblables.

-…je ferais attention Baa-chan.

-Hum. Prends ce dossier et étudies le avec Sakura, quand tu auras fini, ramenez le moi et vous pourrez partir.

-Compris. Sakura passa son bras dans le dos du blond qui s'était levé en prenant le dossier épais.

-Ah oui, attendez ! Naruto je voudrais quand même voir à quoi ressemble ton clone en tant que femme. Puisqu'il faudra que je traite avec Sakura sous cette forme pour que Sasuke ne se doute de rien s'il venait à la voir.

Naruto joignit ses mains, son clone apparut, se transforma, révélant la beauté froide toute Sasukienne qui l'en composait. Sakura et Tsunade ne dirent rien face à cette frimousse si semblable à celle de l'Uchiha. Cela montra aux deux femmes à quel point il souffrait vraiment, car il ne semblait même pas voir la ressemblance physique que l'autre avait.

-Sakura ?

-Hm.

La jeune femme se transforma à son tour, devenant l'image du clone. Dans ses yeux brillait une colère contenue. Elle s'avança vers Naruto, décidant de rester ainsi mais ce dernier recula, comme prenant peur en la voyant.

-Sakura…si tu dois vivre là bas, alors passe le peu de temps qu'il te reste ici avec tes parents et…

-Je vais rentrer avec toi, je vais assimiler tout ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, ensuite j'irais voir mes parents et demain nous partirons. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-…moi…ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto chercha confirmation dans le regard de Tsunade. Cette dernière eut juste un sourire, restant impénétrable. Sakura redevint elle-même, et le clone de Naruto les accompagna. Il essayait de rire et de plaisanter, mais ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était plus vraiment ça depuis que le brun n'était plus son compagnon. Sakura souffla.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Naruto ? pour toi ? pour lui ? pour qui ? dis moi.

-…

-Je veux dire…tu le fais pour ne pas te dire que tu as tout perdu ? ou bien pour qu'il puisse ses sentir libre de forniquer ailleurs ?

-Dis pas ça comme ça.

-Comment veux tu que je le dise autrement lorsque ça n'est que ça ? cette femme je l'ai vu. Il ne l'aime pas. Ce qu'il apprécie chez elle c'est qu'elle est toi au féminin et qu'elle accepte tout. Elle ne se plaint jamais ou presque, c'est à peine si elle ose lui tenir tête. Et lui il…

-Sakura…s'il te plaît. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami. Il était au bord des larmes.

-Pardon Naruto, c'est que….

-Ça devait être une erreur. On aurait jamais du se mettre ensemble. J'aurais du savoir que….il n'y a pas d'avenir sans enfant.

-Lui avec elle et toi avec ton clone ? pfff.

-…peut être que dans quelques mois…quelques années ? je pourrais sans doute.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Fais très attention à toi. N'agis pas sur des coups de tête. Moi je tiens à toi.

Il était devant chez lui, et Sakura entra à sa suite. Elle lui enleva alors son masque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne répondit pas à son élan, entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit les siens à demi fermés, l'air toujours aussi triste. Elle stoppa, et il posa son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux, cherchant à se reprendre peut être. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

Quand il la laissa, Naruto se ficha dans son canapé après s'être changé. De toute manière sa tenue d'anbu ne lui servirait pas durant sa mission. Elle se mit à lire, lui donnant au fur et à mesure ce qu'elle avait fini. De temps à autre il lui demandait de confirmer quelque chose ou de la lui expliquer. Ils étaient sur le point de finir quand on toqua à la porte. Naruto y alla et se retrouva devant une bonne partie de leurs amis.

-On a entendu dire que tu partais pour un bon moment Naruto ! alors on est venu te faire un p'tit coucou avant ça !! mais on a pas trouvé Sakura tu…aaah mais elle est là !!

Ils entrèrent, portant chacun quelque chose, que ce soit une boisson, des chips ou des amuses gueules. Un instant plus tard, leurs voix résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Sakura termina sa lecture dans son coin se disant qu'elle ferait le point avec lui le lendemain. Elle rejoignit ensuite le groupe. Elle était heureuse de voir que Sasuke n'était pas là, autrement ça aurait été dur pour le blond. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils s'en allèrent. Sakura fit de même, rentrant chez elle pour prévenir ses parents.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, il se sentit angoissé. Mais il décida de passer outre. Finissant son sac, glissant son bandeau dans son tiroir car il ne pourrait le porter pour les temps à venir, Naruto sortit avec à ses cotés son clone, remettant ses clés à Hinata qui avait bien voulu prendre soin des plantes qu'il avait chez lui et venir aérer de temps à autre. La quittant sur un air confiant, il rejoignit Sakura à l'entrée du village. Cette dernière l'attendait sous un arbre, ayant déjà ajusté sa capuche. Ils quittèrent le village, Naruto réajustant sa capuche sur sa tête après un dernier regard chargé d'émotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saï approchait du lieu de rencontre habituel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et quand il le vit, sa face s'éclaira encore plus. Il se planta non loin de Sasuke, s'adossant à l'une des barres supplantant le pont. Il ne le salua même pas. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas, alors il n'allait pas se forcer. C'était l'une des choses qu'il avait appris ses dernières années. Sakura n'arrivait pas et il remarqua avec amusement que Sasuke en paraissait aigri. Il avait cet air ronchon qu'il prenait lorsque rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait. C'est que d'habitude, elle se chargeait de discuter avec lui ou de parler seule, ce qui faisait que l'Uchiha ne supportait pas ainsi sa présence en silence et qu'il pouvait les ignorer superbement et dédaigneusement. Choses pratiquement impossible à deux.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle fait ?

-…

Sasuke adressa envers Saï un regard d'indifférence totale. Ce dernier souriait, attendant sagement sa réponse.

-Alors, tu veux que je te le dise ou pas ?

-… Sasuke planta juste dangereusement ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ok je parle, ne me tue pas Sasuke kuuun.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se retenant en serrant le poing de l'achever tout de suite. Il détestait vraiment le jeune homme lui faisant face. Ce dernier le regardait à demi derrière ses yeux de renard à demi fermés. Ça lui donnait encore plus envi de le frapper. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke releva un peu plus le menton.

-Sakura ne fera plus de mission avec nous pendant un moment. Elle est partie sous les ordres de l'Hokage elle-même.

-Faire une mission seule ? kukuku, on veut l'éliminer légalement ?

-Elle est sur une mission avec Naruto et son amie Takane.

-…

-Naruto sera absent du village pendant plusieurs mois avec elle, et Sakura sera notre informateur. Ce sont là les seules infos que j'ai pu leurs soutirer. Enfin, je ne te cache rien. Naruto est un anbu spécial, donc mission spéciale.

-…

-Quoi ? ils ne t'ont pas dit qu'ils sont s'en allés ?

Saï souriait vraiment. C'était irritant, complètement agaçant. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et la lueur qu'il y vu lui donna un frisson. Il haïssait ce mec alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Cela était juste du à ce qu'il était et point barre. Saï se maintient le menton, croisant l'autre bras en travers de celui levé, donnant l'air de réfléchir. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas avec le sourire qu'il avait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Sasuke en était plus que sur.

-C'est vrai quand ce moment, Naruto ne te parlait plus vraiment mais tu l'as bien cherché à aller voir ailleurs. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il aurait du finir avec moi, il n'y aurait jamais eu autant de problème. Et puis Sakura s'était….uuuughhh.

-SASUKE arrête ça !

Kakashi venait d'apparaître dans son champs de vision et alla direct auprès de Saï, il l'aida à sortir du cauchemar où l'autre l'avait plongé. Sasuke avait toujours ses sharingans actifs, sur sa face une expression de haine pure. Cela alarma Kakashi, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait vu ça, car la seule attitude que Sasuke donnait, était toujours un masque amorphe dont seul Naruto avait la science à la faire se mouvoir. Sasuke cligna des yeux, ramenant ses deux pupilles à leurs couleurs d'origine. Naruto avait fuis, il l'avait laissé derrière lui et surtout, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il serrait tellement son poing que ses ongles lui percèrent les paumes, mais qu'importe, ça ne passait pas.

-Ça va Saï ?

-Huu…je…oui, ça ira.

-Hm. Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris !!

-…

Sasuke se réadossa calmement au pont, les regardant toujours de la même manière, le menton un peu levé. Il les dévisageait, l'air neutre, et pourtant Kakashi avait l'impression que l'autre souriait à pleine dent. Ce n'était pas visible, mais ça se ressentait.

-Tsss. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de mission. Nous sommes en congés pour quelques temps de toute manière. Enfin vous l'êtes. J'ai autre chose de prévu, et toi Saï, la cinquième te demande. Vas.

-Oui.

Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner avant de le voir disparaître dans un bond. Il mira un instant l'horizon puis sa tête dévia lentement sur le seul élève qui lui restait. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, furieux.

-Toi ! qui te permets de faire ça à ton propre camarade !!

-Kukuku. Camarade ? je n'en ai que deux. Et ils me trahissent.

-…vois le nombre de fois où tu l'as toi-même fait. Et ensuite, ne t'étonnes pas imbécile !!

-…vous n'acceptez toujours pas mon retour hein sensei. Sasuke avait ce rictus qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il regardait quelqu'un comme étant inférieur à lui.

-Ce n'est pas ton retour que je désapprouve, c'est l'être abject que tu es devenu. Tu n'étais déjà pas facile à vivre et je voulais bien comprendre avec le passé qu'était le tien. Mais aujourd'hui…tu te surpasses. A mon sens, ce n'était pas à Naruto de partir d'ici.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

-Je sais. Mais au moins il y a une bonne chose dans ce départ.

-…

-Il veut oublier cet amour qui le lie à toi et je pense qu'il y arrivera. Kakashi ne put que remarquer l'affaissement du coin de ses lèvres. Le brun ne souriait plus du tout, à nouveau il semblait menaçant, sur le point d'éclater.

-…il peut essayer. Il n'y arrivera pas.

-Tu crois ça ? Il prend son temps, mais jusque là, il a toujours tout réussi, alors ne sois pas aussi sur de toi.

-…je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Arrête de lui bousiller la vie Sasuke. Maintenant tu as une femme et dans quelques mois un enfant. Tu as fait ton choix. Laisse-le.

-…

-Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Sasuke le vit disparaître dans son habituel nuage de poussière et de feuille. Il s'adossa de nouveau contre la barrière du pont. Sasuke soupira. Il était seul, il aurait du se sentir bien, et pourtant au fond de lui il avait envi de le voir. Il détestait ça. Il était sur de sa voie, ça ne pouvait être que la bonne. Il devait rebâtir son clan. Un coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant de même avec le feuillage des arbres alentour. Une des feuilles glissa près de lui, il suivit sa chute, la voyant tomber plus bas dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle glissait, il découvrit son reflet. Un jeune homme, brun, au-delà des standards même si sa beauté était amoindrie par l'expression qu'il avait en se regardant. Un moment il s'y mira avant d'y cracher, ce qui brouilla son image. Partant dans un rire dément, il décida de perdre un peu de temps avant de rentrer chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait réussi à gagner la confiance des autres. Il s'était infiltré sans trop éveiller la suspicion de ceux qu'il devait berner. Pourtant, quelquefois il laissait des remarques surgir et cela le mettait à mal. Sa situation personnel plus ce qu'il apprenait d'eux faisait qu'il ne supportait pas toujours ce qu'il devrait. Pourtant il serra les dents. Etre loin de Sasuke était dur, mais il savait que c'était pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout de son propre esprit. Rapidement il devint un homme de confiance, même si pour cela il dut se faire du mal en tuant quelques personnes plus ou moins innocentes. Il s'en voulait, mais c'était pour le bien du village. Il s'était fait une raison. Parfois certains choix étaient durs à prendre, il l'avait appris avec l'Uchiha. Enfin seul, il fit deux clones qui apparurent plus loin en dehors des murs et qui partirent à la recherche de Sakura. En attendant, il refit ses clones qu'il avait dissipés peu avant et leur fit reprendre l'apparence de plusieurs personnes. Ainsi il collecté plus d'informations et couvrait plus de terrain. Il avait eu cette idée d'insérer beaucoup plus d'espions que prévus. Il fit attention de ne pas se faire voir et chacun partirent de leurs cotés.

Sakura était en ville, ayant pris ses appartement dans une résidence et s'intégrant rapidement à la population. Elle donnait le change, faisant croire qu'elle vivait là pour oublier sa vie d'avant. Ainsi les gens ne lui posaient pas trop de questions. Elle vivait d'un commerce d'herbes médicinales, n'allant pas trop loin dans les guérisons pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Beaucoup l'aimaient, elle était après tout sympathique et toujours prête à les aider. Mais surtout se travail lui permettait d'être à disposition. Justement, de sa fenêtre, elle vit deux silhouettes se découper à l'horizon. Un clone de Naruto sous un faux visage, celui de Takane, venait à elle. Ils ne se voyaient qu'ainsi. Il avait des informations, elle les glissa dans sa sacoche, se prépara et Takane prit son apparence et que son double disparaissait pour mettre Naruto au courant.

-Je reviens vite.

-Je sais.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Toi aussi.

Sakura voulut se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser mais la face de la brune l'en empêcha. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa juste sa main sur son épaule. Tant qu'il utiliserait cette image, elle savait qu'il n'aurait toujours pas fait de croix sur son compagnon. Il était trop tôt. Sur un sourire elle s'en alla. Naruto, du moins son clone, la regarda partir en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas prendre son rôle, parce qu'il devait entretenir son business et ce n'était pas des plus simples même si elle lui avait fait une formation rapide et laisser quelques notes au cas où. Pour le moment il s'en sortait toujours, mais parfois il s'était fait quelques frayeurs. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était là.

Sasuke était comme un étranger. Personne ne venait le voir. Il n'avait que sa femme et rien d'autre. Tous ne lui accordaient que très peu d'importance, les missions qu'il avait était toujours surveillés, Sakura réapparaissait parfois dans le village avant de disparaître aussi vite. Souvent il la ratait. Bientôt cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Chaque jour devenait plus intolérable que le précédent depuis leurs départs, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa femme arborait un ventre énorme, il l'amenait à l'hôpital pour une visite de routine. Il vit la chevelure rosée. Sakura était là, sa cape encore autour de ses épaules, ayant juste retiré son capuchon. Elle parlait à Tsunade qui faisait une consultation, cette dernière se redressa, l'air préoccupée. Elle fit signe à Sakura et c'est à ce moment là que sa femme s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Il la regardait bêtement alors qu'elle gémissait et qu'il pouvait voir au sol se répandre à une vitesse folle le liquide amniotique. Elle avait eu quelques douleurs, mais pas au point de ce dire qu'elle aurait accouché aujourd'hui. Bêtement il resta à la regarder alors qu'elle continuait de s'agripper à lui comme s'il allait la sauver.

Il entendit en bruit de fond quelques cris. Sakura le fit reculer alors que d'autres se chargeaient de mettre sa femme sur un lit qu'ils firent rouler jusqu'à la salle des accouchements. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Il regardait le chariot s'éloigner, n'ayant même pas la présence d'esprit de suivre sa femme qui lui hurlait de venir. Sakura le regarda. Il était complètement perdu, du moins était ce là ce qu'elle lisait sur sa face.

-Viens Sasuke. Il faut que tu te changes vite. Elle accouche.

-…

-Allez viens ! tu vas être père.

Le mot l'assomma à moitié. Il se laissa traîner par son ancienne coéquipière. A présent, dans la même salle que sa femme, il vit tout. Aussi bien la touffe de cheveux noirs apparaître que le premier cri qu'il fit. Il avait un fils. Le médecin le passa aux infirmières et finalement il le vit arriver dans les bras de sa femme. Cet enfant était à lui et pourtant il se sentait à l'écart. Elle lui fit signe, alors il s'approcha pour toucher le nouveau né. Puis elle fut conduite pour la nuit dans une chambre.

-Félicitation il te ressemble.

-Hn.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

-Kitai. (espoir, attente)

-Ah.

-…Sasuke ne la voyait pas le fixer. Il était obnubilé par le nouvel être qui venait de bouger ses bras en ouvrant la bouche.

-J'ai encore des choses à faire Sasuke. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Sakura attend.

-Oui ?

-Naruto est au village ?

-Non.

-…

-Et je pense que ça vaut mieux pour lui.

Elle s'en alla sans savoir ô combien savoir cela lui faisait plaisir. Ainsi le blond aurait encore souffert en voyant ça, cela ne pouvait que dire qu'il pensait encore à lui. Sasuke, rictus aux lèvres, entra dans la chambre de sa famille. Le lendemain, alors que Sakura allait repartir, elle trouva sur son chemin l'Uchiha qui l'attendait. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main. Sakura mira avec suspicion le rouleau qui s'y tenait mais le glissa finalement dans sa sacoche. Malgré son envie, elle n'ouvrit pas la missive. Quand elle vit Naruto sous son apparence, à l'abri des regards, elle lui remit la note. Il vit le sceau Uchiha, il frissonna, s'isola un instant et lu. Elle le vit ranger calmement le rouleau dans un petit coffre de bois qu'il avait ici. Son seul bien depuis le début de sa mission.

-Naruto ?

-Il ne vient pas me retrouver. Il n'abandonne pas sa famille. D'un coté je suis triste mais de l'autre, je me dis que je lui en aurais voulu qu'il les laisse. Je n'aurais pas voulu que l'enfant me déteste.

-…

-Il faudra que je retourne au village. Après tout, je suis son parrain.

-Ne te force pas Naruto.

-…de toute manière je ne peux pas avant un petit moment. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici, et partir maintenant…impensable.

Le clone se dissipa après lui avoir fait un signe. Naruto accumula toutes les informations d'un coup. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son poing se serra et il donna un coup dans le mur près de lui.

-Hikaru ?

-J'ai oublié un truc, je reviens.

-Grouille-toi, le boss nous attend.

-Ouais je fais vite.

Naruto partie, allant de plus en plus vite. Il trouva une pièce vide, noire, froide. Il y entra et se mit à frapper le mur en espérant que personne n'entendrait rien. Tombant à genoux, il se sentit mieux même si un certain mal aise se trouvait toujours au creux de son ventre. Il retourna près de son nouveau compagnon qui l'avait attendu jusque là.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes poings ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a du sang.

-Et tu vois peut être des blessures ?

-Oh ça va. Arrête un peu d'être désagréable.

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? laisse moi rire. Ici personne ne prend soin de personne.

-…de temps en temps t'es vachement à l'ouest Hikaru.

-J'ai pas le droit d'être lunatique !!

-Je te préfère quand tu souris. T'es plus abordable et j'ai moins envi de te tuer.

-…

Naruto leva les épaules et s'en alla, sachant qu'il le suivrait sans se plaindre plus que ça. La réunion vit la mis en place d'un convoi qui devrait se rendre non loin du village de Konoha. Il fallait mettre au courant le village et surtout les prévenir de son arrivée pour que personne ne vienne le voir sans savoir qu'il était en mission et ainsi le mettre à nu. Il ne pouvait ressortir pour le moment, il y avait beaucoup trop de garde à cause d'une personnalité qui était dans les lieux. Il irait voir Sakura un peu plus tard. En attendant, il retourna s'entraîner, attendant que l'on daigne lui donner quelque chose à faire. Ses clones s'occupaient eux des bruits de couloirs à retransmettre plus tard.

Une semaine à peine passa. Une semaine de silence et de mauvaise humeur pour lui. Dans la soirée, enfin au calme après s'être isolé un bon moment, mirant la lune pleine, Naruto lâcha enfin une phrase :

-Il est temps de bouger.

D'autres était là, mais seul son second l'entendit. Il essaya de voir à qui s'adresser cette soudaine phrase, et ne comprenant pas, il décida de lui demander.

-Tu me parles Hikaru ?

-Non.

-A qui alors ?

-Je peux pas me parler à moi-même ?

-Ahahaha, la solitude doit te faire tourner la tête.

-…

-Eh vieux…

-…

-Depuis que t'es là, tu t'es fait personne. Tu t'es même pas pris une de ces danseuses que l'on a amené la dernière fois. Et tu touches jamais à celles qu'on ramène.

-Et alors ?

-T'aime les mecs ?

-…

-Si tu veux…

-Touche moi encore et je t'étripe. Je t'arrache ce qui te sert à pisser et je te le foutrais en travers de la gorge.

-Oh ça va, je disais ça pour toi tu…

-Je déteste les contacts. Alors ne me touche pas.

-…

-Ou est ce que tu vas !

-J'ai besoin de bouger. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Je reviens dans quelques heures, je vais m'aérer.

-…je te couvre mec.

-'rci.

Naruto sauta en contrebas, disparu sous les arbres environnant et prit tout les soins du monde à devenir Takane. Un moment il resta à essayer de se calmer, à respirer lentement pour ça. Le plus dur dans cette mission était de rester neutre, de ne s'approcher de personne, n'avoir aucun ami. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où ils mourraient tous, peut être pas de par sa main mais sans doute de part ce qu'il laisserait filtré sur le groupe. Ce gamin qui lui servait de coéquipier, il ne voulait même pas se souvenir de son prénom, il ne voulait pas de sa sympathie. Ce serait plus simple s'il était haï dès le départ, ainsi ils ne seraient pas surpris ou même peiner s'il y avait lieu d'être pour certains, de sa trahison. Ne pouvant trop tarder, il se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à la bâtisse où Sakura se trouvait, et il frappa de cette manière convenue des mois auparavant pour qu'elle soit sure que ce fut bien lui face à elle. Sakura ouvrit, le laissa entrer et le guida jusqu'à la pièce du fond, celle sans fenêtre ni aucune ouverture mis à part sa porte.

-Je pourrais avoir un truc contre le mal de crâne Sakura ? Cette dernière le regarda. Un clone ne se plaignait jamais puisqu'il disparaissait.

-…euh…hein ? Naruto ?

-Oui. pas de clone aujourd'hui.

Il venait de reprendre sa forme originale, et Sakura lui sauta au cou. Depuis qu'il était entré des mois auparavant sous couverture, elle ne l'avait plus vu qu'en clone. Elle le serra dans ses bras, tellement heureuse de pouvoir le faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je suis sorti en catimini. Je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère qu'il y a là bas, j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un que je connais en personne.

-…c'est à cause de Sasuke ?

-…plutôt pour une décision que j'ai prise. J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Si je continue comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais. J'ai envie de bouger.

-…

-Tu veux toujours de moi ?

-…tu ne fais pas ça par dépit hein ?

-Je n'oserais pas Sakura. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Mais cet amour que j'ai pour toi est toujours là. Et je pense être assez fort aujourd'hui pour être sur de ça et ne pas te blesser inutilement.

-Pourtant tu aimes toujours Sasuke plus que tout.

-Moins. Beaucoup moins. Et je suis sur que bientôt il n'aura plus aucune importance.

-…je t'aiderai à l'oublier Naruto.

Pour sceller cette décision, Sakura l'embrassa sur la tempe. Ça ne lui suffit pas et le blond mit ses mains sur ses joues et tendit les lèvres. La sensation était douce et chaude, plus intense encore de ce qu'il avait imaginé étant jeune. Il avait alors tant rêvé de cela, et finalement il n'avait abandonné que parce qu'elle l'avait toujours rejeté et que Sasuke s'était montré. Sakura n'avait réagit qu'après qu'il se soit mis avec Sasuke, et lui n'aurait jamais pus le tromper. Il n'était l'homme que d'une personne. Aujourd'hui s'était Sakura, et il espérait que ça continuerait longtemps ainsi. Lui revenait en mémoire tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, il voulait plus. Naruto lui toucha les lèvres de sa langue, et elle accepta le baiser. C'était chaud, puissant, agréable. Il la laissa enfin reprendre son souffle et puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'écarter d'elle pour retourner vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas ?

-Si je reste là…je risque de vouloir aller plus loin.

-Et mon avis ne compte pas ? moi aussi j'ai envi d'aller plus loin ! depuis le temps que je t'attends !!

Naruto avait viré au rouge tomate et eut du mal à déglutir alors que la jeune femme venait droit sur lui, commençant déjà à enlever son haut avant de se mettre à l'embrasser avec une passion non contenue.

-Sakura…déjà sa voix n'était plus la même, teintée de plaisir et d'envie.

-Hmmm ? cette dernière lui embrassait le torse, décidée à le garder là.

-Je suis sorti…haaa…en douce…je ne pourrais pas rester…hmmmm longtemps….

-Alors profitons-en.

Son dernier rempart s'effondra, dans un craquement il venait de mettre en pièce le haut de Sakura qui eut un hoquet de stupeur. Mais elle passa le stade de la rougeur aux joues bien vite, tout comme lui. Ils se voulaient avec la même urgence, même si elle lui demanda d'être un peu plus doux lorsqu'il voulut la pénétrer puisqu'il était le premier. Il paniqua un instant, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas la blesser, Sakura le rassura rapidement. Ils s'unirent, échangeant en cet instant un long baiser en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il aimait comment elle se plier sous lui et l'appelait doucement. Elle aimait sa force et son contrôle derrière sa gentillesse et sa rudesse. Elle répéta plus d'une fois qu'elle l'aimait, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Mais ce qui la rassura fut qu'il cria son prénom et non celui de l'Uchiha lorsqu'il vint. Côte à côte, ils restèrent silencieux et voyant qu'elle allait s'endormir, il se redressa, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Sakura…il faut que j'y retourne.

-D'accord, elle se cambra, ronronnant presque sa réponse sous ses yeux assoiffés.

-Il va y avoir une réunion près de Konoha. Il faudra être sur que si l'on est découvert que l'on s'attaque à moi aussi.

-…je partirai demain pour mettre la cinquième au courant. C'est pour quand ?

-Dans deux mois, la date est encore incertaine. Ils se doutent qu'il y a un double agent et ne nous les donnerons que dans les derniers moments. Je te préviendrais dès que je saurais.

-Naruto je…je préfère que tu privilégies ta sécurité. Je préviendrai l'Hokage et on sera sur nos gardes même si l'on ne sait pas précisément la date et le lieu.

-Ok Sakura. Fais attention à toi.

-C'est à moi de dire ça idiot.

-Hahaha.

Naruto était redevenu Takane il passa la porte mais au dernier moment remit sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il vit Sakura, drapée dans un drap, cherchant ses vêtements. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Je t'aime.

Et sans attendre sa réaction, il lui envoya un baiser alors qu'elle avait des yeux immenses de surprise et s'en alla. Sakura cherchait à respirer, encore pivoine car ayant lu ce qu'il lui avait dit dans ses yeux, approfondissant encore plus la sincérité de ses paroles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le village était sur ses gardes, le délai imparti était arrivé. Par choix, Tsunade avait consigné Sasuke chez lui. Sasuke n'écoutait pratiquement jamais. Donc, il était dans le village et c'est là qu'il vit passer une silhouette qui l'attira comme un aimant. Naruto venait d'entrer dans le village, recouvert d'une cape et d'une capuche, filant comme le vent. Près de lui était Sakura qui lui parlait à toute vitesse. Il voulut aller le voir mais se fit bloquer par Saï.

-Dégage si tu veux faire de vieux os.

-Tu crois me faire peur Sasuke.

-Huhu, prouve moi le contraire tapette.

-…en l'occurrence celui qui était avec un homme, ce n'était pas moi.

-Disparais.

-SASUKE !!

-Kakashi venait de lui attraper le poignet alors que le katana du brun était en train de s'abattre sur Saï.

-J'ai vu Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller le voir. Il n'est là qu'en coupe vent et…

Mais Sasuke avait disparu de sa poigne et Kakashi le vit plus loin, courant vite, bien trop pour lui. Naruto était en train de parler avec Tsunade, déposant dans ses bras un paquet. Il hocha la tête, tourna les talons, les plantant tous, récupérant un parchemin qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche. Sasuke allait entrer dans son sillage mais se sentit plaquer à terre. Kakashi était sur son dos, l'obligeant à rester au sol. Naruto commençait à s'éloigner.

-Lâchez moi putain !!

-Laisse le.

-NARUTO !!

Le blond se retourna, mais détourna vite sa face. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il était parti du campement en silence et devait y revenir avant qu'ils ne voient que son autre lui était un clone. Sasuke le vit faire, il vit sa tête se détourner de la sienne pour mirer l'horizon. Il le vit s'éloigner de lui. Ça lui coupa le souffle. Il avait mal. Naruto avait toujours tout fait pour lui, toujours tout subit. Il ne pouvait se détourner de lui aujourd'hui. C'était impensable. Cette constatation lui donna un coup d'adrénaline, il poussa Kakashi, mit à terre Saï et courut à la suite du blond. En accélérant, il fut près de lui en un instant et arrêta sa course.

-Quand je t'appelle tu me réponds !!

-Lâche moi !! je suis pressé Sasuke !

-Naruto tu…

-LÂCHE MOI BORDEL !!

Naruto lui envoya son poing en pleine face et reprit sa course. Le temps jouait contre lui. Sasuke, sonné au sol ne le resta pas longtemps. D'un bond il se mit à poursuivre son acolyte qui filait aussi vite que lui. Dans son dos, un groupe s'était formé pour l'arrêter, ce qui invita Naruto à ne pas s'attarder sur ses menaces même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire. En duo, Sakura et Tsunade brisèrent le sol, et Kakashi et Saï le plaquèrent de nouveau. Naruto disparut alors de leur champ de vision.

-Arrête ! il n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie ! tu ne feras que la lui pourrir !

-Il a besoin de moi !!

-Non ! tu vas tout gâcher ! sa couverture déjà ne tient qu'à un fil ! tu ne peux…

-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER !!

Sasuke venait de les jeter à nouveau et essayait de passer leurs gardes. Mais ils surveillaient le moindre de ses mouvement. Cela l'énervait comme jamais auparavant.

-Sasuke !! tu te calmes où…

-Tcchhhh, LA FERME !! pousse toi de là vieille peau !!

Sasuke poussa Tsunade qui fut retenue dans sa chute par Kakashi. Jamais Sakura n'avait vue Tsunade dans une telle colère. La blonde se dissipa des bras de Kakashi dans un nuage de poussière et reparut juste devant l'Uchiha qui avait fait quelques mètres. Sa face était emplie d'une colère sans nom. D'une pichenette sur le front, elle le fit tourbillonner au loin et il s'écrasa vulgairement au sol, s'égratignant contre lui.

-Je t'ai dis non Uchiha ! ne me fait pas me répéter plus que ça.

-Vous allez regretter ça !

Elle avait prévu ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait déjà pensé au fait qu'il userait de son sharingan pour arriver à ses fins. En un clignement d'yeux il les avait sorti, alors elle fit un signe de main rapide et hurla :

-MAKKURAYAMI !! (obscurité profonde, ténèbres épaisse)

-Uugh.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, en se tenant les yeux, appuyant fortement ses doigts sur ses paupières. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il était aveugle temporairement et avait un mal de tête puissant. C'était comme entendre les rouages de son cerveau. Elle avait activé ce jutsu qu'elle lui avait imposé à son retour, celui qui faisait qu'il était à sa merci et pour lequel il n'avait pas longtemps essayé de se rebeller. Quelques séances lui avait appris à rester calme. Elle avait en effet ce jour là profité de son inconscience pour lui imposé ce jutsu. C'était psychique. Si elle poussait trop loin la concentration de son chakra, alors il mourrait, le cerveau griller comme un pop corn raté. Si elle ne le faisait que légèrement, alors il serait aveugle pour un temps, les effets durant au moins quelques jours. Il le savait, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait désobéit, il en avait même pleuré des larmes de sang. Ça, il s'en souvenait, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait dans le miroir le kanji du mot yami (ténèbres), celui qui lui permettait d'attenter à sa vie suivant ses envies.

-Non…

-Apprends et écoute.

-Non…Noon…NOOOOONNNNN !! putain de bordel de merde !! j'en ai marre !! marre de se putain de village qui me restreint !! je vais tous vous tuer tous vous…..

-Makkurayami…

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHhhhheee….

Un cri de rage s'éleva de sa gorge, un hurlement qui résonna dans la forêt silencieuse jusque là. Sasuke s'écroula ensuite, respirant avec difficulté, bavant sur le sol, du sang lui sortant des yeux et un peu des oreilles. Il avait mal, il entendait à peine, mais ce qu'elle lui dit le transperça tout de même.

-Ne touche ni à Naruto, ni à se village.

-…uughh….Na…Na…

-Tsss. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là pour t'aider, et j'en suis bien heureuse.

-Keuuf…uuughh…Naru…

-Sakura, va voir sa femme et dis lui qu'il est parti en mission. Kakashi, Saï, amenez le moi en prison pour un temps, qu'il apprenne l'obéissance.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-Si ça n'avait été pour lui, jamais je ne l'aurai laissé revenir. Je haïs ce gamin.

Tsunade regarda si Naruto n'était plus là, mais ce dernier était bien parti. Elle suivit Kakashi et Saï qui trainaient Sasuke en le portant chacun par un coté de son corps, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Ils le mirent en cellule et le laissèrent là, dans le noir et l'humidité. Saï s'en alla mais Kakashi resta un moment alors que Tsunade mettait en place les sceaux qui l'empêcheraient de sortir de la cellule. En plus de l'avoir entravé avec des chaines lui mangeant son chakra, elle apposa un sceau sur les murs fait à l'aide du sang de l'Uchiha. Ainsi, s'il arrivait à user de jutsus, ils se ferraient automatiquement avaler par eux. L'avantage étant que cela ne marcherait que sur lui.

Sakura vint un peu plus tard, et amoindrie ses blessures. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentie mieux. Les effets était là, bien ancré, il voyait et entendait à peine et il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il avait envi de se blesser ailleurs pour oublier celle-ci. Des jours passèrent. Pendant tout ce temps il garda le silence, muré dans ses souvenirs et sa haine du village qui croissait, attendant patiemment que tout redevienne ce qui avait été. Lorsqu'il sortit, il rentra directement chez lui, sachant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de mission avant un moment. Ça femme l'accueillie d'un baiser, heureuse, lui montrant leur enfant. Sasuke fut choqué : Kitai avait des yeux d'un ciel d'été.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait réussi à temps. Il était revenu, avait fait boire à son clone n'ayant pas la même apparence que lui un breuvage issu de la main même de Tsunade. Il avait ensuite pu planter son clone comme tout homme et faire croire aux autres qu'il était le traitre et qu'il l'avait tué. Ils s'en allèrent par la suite, ayant fini leurs entretien. Le clone mit quelques heures avant de s'effacer dans un pouf que personne n'entendit. Naruto dut contenir la douleur qu'il reçut et qui l'immobilisa un instant.

-Hikaru ?

-C'est rien.

-T'es pâle pourtant. Tu regrettes de l'avoir tué ?

-J'ai faim. Ça m'a donné faim.

-…y'a rien avant la pause mec.

-Je sais alors tais toi et si tu trouves un truc, dis moi.

-Ok.

Sa vie repris, il devait la jouer encore plus serré que d'habitude même si on tuant son double il avait eu un peu plus de crédit. Sakura avait repris sa vie non loin de lui. Lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il se sentait sur le point de tomber dans un gouffre sans nom, alors il allait la voir quelques heures. Sakura servait quant à elle toujours de médiateur.

Ce ne fut que des mois plus tard qu'elle dut se rendre à Konoha pour remettre des plans, que Naruto lui avait fourni, en main propre à son maître. Elle entra dans le village et fila la voir directement. Cette fois, elle avait décidé de rendre visite à ses parents et ses amis, ces derniers incluant Sasuke. Après tout, depuis l'esclandre du brun, près d'un an était passé. Elle n'alla le voir que tard, bien après tout les autres, voulant non pas lui parler du beau temps. Sakura alla chez lui, dans une maison à l'aspect traditionnel qui se trouvait dans l'entrée du quartier Uchiha. Elle se présenta chez lui et ce fut sa femme qui ouvrit. Elle fut étonnée un instant et puis lui offrit un sourire calme et triste.

-Bonsoir, Sasuke est là ?

-Je te l'appelle Sakura.

-Merci.

Elle s'installa sur la terrasse, attendant patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Uchiha qui prit place sur une chaise qui était là. Sakura le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de Ino et de quelques autres, et bien tout n'allait pas si bien que ça dans son couple. En fait, Sasuke ne donnait pas l'impression d'aimer sa femme. Tout au plus il la supportait et d'après les autres, elle se soumettait toujours en silence de peur de perdre celui qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Sasuke…ça va dernièrement ?

-Hn. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-…arrête d'être sur tes gardes. Ça ne te dit pas d'être sympa parfois ?

-…

La conversation commençait mal. Il la regardait impérieusement, imbu de lui-même. Déjà elle était désabusée de le voir aussi hautain. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'énerver. Même s'ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant, elle avait du mal à lui parler comme dans le temps. Peut être parce qu'il était l'ancien amant de son petit ami et qu'elle avait toujours peur au fond d'elle que ce dernier le lui préfère toujours. Cependant, Sakura, après un silence, reprit :

-Je viens te faire part d'une nouvelle…disant importante pour certain…peut être pour toi.

-…

-La petite amie de Naruto…est morte en mission.

-Kukuku.

-…ça te fait plaisir ? t'es devenu une merde à ce point ? t'es même pas capable de ressentir une once de peine pour Naruto !!

-Tu connais mon point de vue sur le sujet non ? elle était celle qui me bloquait la route. Pourquoi devrais-je m'apitoyer sur son sort ?

-…ce que tu es devenu horrible !

-C'est la voie que l'on me trace depuis que je suis né. Devenir un monstre sans émotion.

-Si s'était le cas, tu ne t'accrocherais pas à Naruto de la sorte ! et puis ne t'a-t-il donc pas montré comme à d'autres que nos destins sont peut être dessinés mais surement pas de manière définitive !! combien de fois devra-t-il changer sa destinée pour que tu piges !!

-….

-Imbécile !! tu es…navrant !! pathétique !!

-Où est-il ?

-…

-Où ?

-Toujours en mission. Il ne peut se permettre de foutre en l'air sa couverture pour ça ! lui au moins il est fort !

-Hmpf. Et tu aurais voulu quoi ? j'ai un clan à rebâtir moi.

-Et pas lui peut être!! connard que tu es !! il y avait d'autres moyens que de le trahir de cette manière !!

-Ah oui ? tu nous aurais prêté ton ventre peut être ?

-… peut être oui. Pour vous je suis prête à faire de ces choses dont tu ne soupçonnes rien.

-Alors vas y, fais le.

-…tu es abject, horrible, mauvais et bas ! Ce n'est pas deux ans après qu'il faut te réveiller !!

-Merci.

-Tu es devenu ce que tu haïssais !

-Retire ça.

-Tu peux prendre ta voix des mauvais jours je m'en fous !! tu es ce que tu haïs je le maintiens !!

-Papa ?

-…ils se tournèrent vers le petit Sasuke miniature qui venait de passer la porte.

-Pourquoi elle crie tata ?

-…Sasuke regardait le gamin sans réelle émotion. Comme s'il était même gênant.

-Si s'était pour n'avoir aucune émotion de la sorte, tu aurais du t'abstenir.

-Je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à Konoha.

-…qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Va savoir.

-…Une dernière chose Sasuke.

-Quoi tu n'avais pas fini encore ?

-…tu n'auras pas Naruto une seconde fois. Je ne te le laisserai pas.

-Tu veux entrer en guerre contre moi.

-Contre celui que tu es aujourd'hui oui bien sur. Tu ne le mérites pas.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Plus que toi, c'est déjà ça. Jamais tu n'aurais du lui faire ce coup bas. Jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu pour toi. Après tous les blâmes qu'il a prit sur lui sans rien te dire, après tout ce qu'il a supporté et…

-Papa

-OH FOUS MOI LA PAIX !! tais toi je parle !! le gamin eut un sursaut de terreur et cela fit grandir la colère de Sakura. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? celui qui a écarté le dernier Uchiha du droit chemin n'était autre que lui ! lui ce monstre ! et ainsi tout le monde s'en prenait à lui, lui faisait du mal ! parlant dans son dos des pires horreurs et lui faisant les pires coups bas ! jamais il n'a baissé le front ! du moins en publique ou devant toi !! jamais !! et moi je tentais de recoller les morceaux comme je pouvais lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus !! tu n'as fait que l'achever ce jour là. Parce que pour toi, il aurait fait n'importe quoi !!

-…

-Et toi non. Non…Sakura regarda le petit garçon qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette conversation d'adulte à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. C'est pourquoi…oui…je ne te le laisserai pas. Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit à moi et ne souffre plus. Et pour son bien, laisse le tranquille.

-…

-Pense à lui de temps en temps. Essaie…oui….Essaie de te mettre à sa place parfois comme lui l'a fait pour toi.

-Quand revient-il ?

-…Sakura ne le regarda même pas, elle s'en alla.

-Sakura !! QUAND !! Sasuke avait bondit de son siège et était parti à sa suite, nu pied.

-Occupe toi de ta famille et pense à ce que je t'ai dis imbécile !! sinon tu n'auras aucun mérite !!

-Papa ?

-QUOI !

-Hu ! euh…euh…

Sasuke eut alors un coup au cœur. Mis à part ses yeux si bleus, il se revoyait lui-même enfant, apeuré face à son père, essayant d'avoir son attention et n'y arrivant pas. Cela le mit en rage, mais il prit une voix atone en voyant que Sakura ne l'avait pas attendue et avait disparue quand il s'était tourné vers son enfant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu…tu viens jouer avec moi ?

-…

-Papa ?

-Tais-toi.

L'enfant fit un pas en arrière. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils et devint plus sombre, presque dangereux. Il n'aimait pas voir son père comme ça, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Pourtant en d'autres conditions, son père était toujours gentil et calme.

-…

-Va voir ça avec ta mère.

-…

Le petit garçon le regarda avec des yeux énormes. Il était au bord des larmes et semblait si chétif. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. Il croyait se voir des années auparavant face à son père. Ce père qui le rejetait sans cesse sans un seul geste d'amour. Sakura avait raison. Il était devenu ce qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Son fils était déjà reparti. Il s'était mis dans un coin d'une pièce et jouait seul. Sasuke jura, se demandant que faire. Le rejoindre ? le laisser pour qu'il devienne plus fort psychiquement ? mais un autre problème lui embrouilla l'esprit. Naruto. Malgré tout ce temps, il était toujours là à occuper son esprit. Naruto n'était jamais partie de lui, il faisait toujours parti de son âme plus que cette femme et celui qui était sa propre chair. Sasuke se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, fixant l'horizon mais ne voyant rien.

-Sasuke ?

La porte s'était ouverte sur Hitomi. Elle le regardait de ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Naruto. Mais ceux-ci n'avait aucune énergie, juste beaucoup de gentillesse et de docilité. Il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé voir plus de hargne, d'énergie en plus de cette douceur. Ce n'était pas ces yeux là qu'il voulait mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Le seul avantage en cet instant de ce regard en était la couleur qui lui rappelait les siens. Il détourna la tête à nouveau. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne supportait plus ça, il avait besoin d'autre chose.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Hein ? qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri ?

-…

Sasuke fronça juste les sourcils un peu plus et se tassa, serrant les poings. Cela ne lui échappa pas. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, elle avait rêvé quelques mois jusqu'à ce que tout change. Jusqu'à ce que celui qu'il aimait, même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais, ne soit parti du village. Jamais il n'affirmerait cela, elle le savait. Là était le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur Naruto. Sasuke était trop fier pour reconnaître qu'il ne puisse vivre sans lui.

-On passe bientôt à table mon amour.

-…

Sasuke jura entre ses dents et se leva d'un bond, passant près d'elle, la bousculant un peu. Aucun geste tendre, comme à son habitude. Il stoppa devant le salon. Son enfant était là, dans un coin de la pièce, jouant seul avec des petits ninjas en plastique. Ça l'énerva. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Les yeux bleus se levèrent sur lui, et cela lui fit tourner la tête. Alors ce fut ceux de sa femme qui les remplacèrent. Ces deux pairs d'yeux lui fit faire un pas en arrière, il monta finalement l'escalier menant aux chambres.

-Sasuke ??

-Je vais dormir. Ne me dérange pas.

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé. Tu…

La porte claqua. D'une main elle se frotta le bras, tentant de sourire à son enfant. Hitomi baissa la tête, ne sachant que faire. Elle était seule, n'ayant plus de parents et que quelques rares amis depuis qu'elle était en couple avec lui. Elle ne savait comment lui dire qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Elle préféra attendre. Après tout, elle avait entendu leur conversation, ce qui avait confirmé ses pires craintes. Elle s'était toujours doutée de ça. Après tout, il souriait toujours lorsque l'Uzumaki était le sujet de la conversation .Resserrant un instant ses mains autour de son ventre, elle partie prendre soin de son enfant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et la semaine prochaine fin.


	3. Chap 3 : erreur de jeunesse

_Lol, vous pensiez avoir affaire à un Sasunaru pour la fin ? à du yaoi ? hum...je pensais avoir dis que vous n'alliez pas m'aimer pour cette fic looool. il y a quelques reviewers qui ne sont pas loin des bonnes suppositions par contre. bon, je vous laisse avec cette fin, faut que je continue de fiquer ma nouvelle ou je n'en suis qu'à 98 pages (et ça devrait en faire un peu plus que le double...enfin en prévision lol)_

_et puis on peut me dire ce que l'on veut sur Teme-kun, c'est bon, j'ai confiance (oui l'autosuggestion ça marche lol). il ne devrait donc plus souffrir autant dans mes prochaines fic. enfin...normalement...tant qu'il s'en prend pas à Naru-chan lol._

_bonne lecture donc._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La vie n'est pas un jeu**

_**Résumé Chap II : **__**Naruto part en mission, sort avec Sakura et fait de son mieux pour ne plus penser à Sasuke qui crise sans piger que toute bétise vient de lui seul.**_

_**Chap III**__** : Erreur de jeunesse.**_

Naruto avait reçu un ordre de Tsunade. Cela faisait deux ans et demi, il avait réuni assez d'informations sur le groupe. L'Hokage et le Kazekage, pour qui ils étaient devenu aussi des ennemis, ordonnèrent une attaque. De nombreux anbus des deux villages marchèrent vers la planque, ils se mirent en place, attendant le signal. Naruto devait s'occuper du nœud de l'affaire : tuer la tête de la bande pour les faire paniquer. Sakura devait se joindre à la bataille, elle devait briser un pan de mur pour laisser entrer les ninjas présents. Sasuke était là, droit sur une branche, bras croisé, les sharingans actifs. Il se fondait pratiquement dans la nuit malgré sa tenue d'anbu. Un cri se fit entendre, une lumière vive s'alluma dans l'une des tours. Sakura fonça, brisant le mur aussi simplement que s'il avait été un mur en papier alors qu'il était épais et en pierre. Ils investirent la place, et Naruto était partout, cloné et se battant contre ceux qui lui avait fait confiance pendant toutes ses années. Il y eut un cri, presque un râle. Le plafond céda d'un coté, écrasant quelques hommes maintenus alors par un Nara. Naruto se releva des décombres, parant les coups d'un homme.

-ON TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE !!

-…

-Tout ce temps !! alors POURQUOI !!

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. D'une main il para le coup et de l'autre, il termina d'enfoncer le kunaï déjà planter dans le ventre de celui qui avait été son compagnon pendant deux ans. Il se détestait, et ne savait comment faire quelque chose de la sorte envers ses amis était seulement imaginable. Il entendit un rire non loin de là, un rire qu'il reconnu et qui le fit frissonner. L'homme se planta près de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ces derniers brillants d'un plaisir presque malsain.

-Te voilà enfin. C'est là que tu te cachais depuis tout ce temps.

-…

-Tu vois, trahir la confiance de tous c'est facile.

-...

-Tu me plais quand tu es comme ça.

Naruto serra les poings, serrant les lèvres, se demandant comment il avait pu le faire. Lui souffrait, malgré son détachement face à tous ces gens, il avait appris à apprécier son nouveau compagnon. Naruto baissa la tête sur le corps sans vie, une marre de sang se répandait sous lui. Il respira un bon coup. C'était son devoir. Il devait préserver le village de l'extérieur. Sans un mot ni un regard pour Sasuke, il se rua de nouveau dans la bataille. Sasuke le regarda faire, parant sans même regarder son adversaire qui avait voulut l'attaquer dans un angle mort et puis il se mit lui aussi dans le bain. Naruto avait fini sa mission, il allait revenir à Konoha. Alors, il aurait tout son temps.

Les ennemis étaient désavantagés. Après tout, les ninjas présents savaient contre qui ils se battaient et donc quoi faire. Rapidement Konoha et Suna prirent les dessus, il ne resta là que quelques corps gémissants, des cadavres et une marre de sang baignant des décombres diverses. Naruto dissipa tout ses clones, immobile le temps que toutes informations lui reviennent. Une large estafilade sur le torse guérissait seule, d'autres moins graves disparaissaient déjà. Il mit sa main dans sa sacoche et sorti un rouleau baigné de sang qu'il fixa en silence. Il l'essuya comme il put et le remis en lieu sur avant de se diriger vers les chefs de chaque groupe et leur parla longuement. Sasuke venait de débarrasser son sabre du sang qui y était fixé et le rangea précautionneusement. Enfin Naruto s'écarta des anbus, et il alla vers lui pour lui parler, mais le blond était déjà près de Sakura. Les anbus continuèrent de chercher d'éventuels survivants à tuer et Naruto, passant son bras dans le dos de Sakura, l'attira dehors. Sasuke rageait, l'autre l'ignorait.

Il resta près d'elle, allant à l'écart. Elle prenait des notes de ce qu'il lui disait, et au moment ou Sasuke se décida à les rejoindre, Naruto se courba, embrassant du bout des lèvres sa petite amie. Cette dernière passa sa main sur sa nuque, étant devenu d'une douceur sans nom face à lui et lui rendit son baiser qu'ils finirent par approfondir. Le leader des anbus de Konoha arriva jusqu'à eux, Naruto eut un petit rire et lui frappa l'épaule. Sasuke regarda Shikamaru, il lui en voulait de pouvoir lui parler aussi librement et Néji s'invita dans la conversation. Sakura eut quelques rougeurs aux joues, et Naruto continua de rire. Voir ses amis lui faisait du bien. Sasuke vint se planter près d'eux, et Naruto leva vers lui ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur stopper un instant. Voilà ce qu'il voulait voir depuis longtemps, enfin il avait l'impression de respirer, d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules.

-Tu rentres au village ?

-Ouais ! j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. Comment va Hitomi ?

-…bien. Il faudra que je te présente mon fils. Sasuke se demandait où le blond voulait en venir.

-Oui, pour le moment je n'ai vu qu'une photo. Il est mignon.

-Hn.

Naruto n'avait plus cette tristesse ou cette contrariété dans son regard. Il avait l'air d'avoir dépassé tout ça. Sakura s'accrocha à lui et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'en poser un autre sur son front. Sasuke les fixait de manière perçante, il y avait là une tension que Néji et Shikamaru sentirent de derrière leurs masques respectifs.

-Oh oui. tu ne lui a pas dis Sakura ?

-Non. Je voulais que tu le fasses quand tu serais sur de toi.

-…mais…j'étais sur depuis que je te l'ai dis. Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

-Si mais…

-De quoi il s'agit Usuratonkachi ?

-…Sakura est ma petite amie. On est ensemble depuis un moment. Je pensais qu'elle te l'aurait dit.

-…elle ne m'a pas fait ce plaisir.

-Et ben maintenant tu le sais.

Naruto l'embrassa encore. Il ne vit pas l'expression du brun, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Sasuke avait repris sa place d'antan. Il était son ami et point à la ligne. Au loin les anbus se remirent en groupe, il n'y avait plus rien à tuer, plus personne à poursuivre. Il suffisait juste de tout nettoyer. Ils sortirent et se débarrassèrent des corps. Rapidement, il n'y eut plus rien.

-Tu te sens prêt à rentrer ?

-Pas de problème pour moi Shika. Inquiète toi plutôt de ta troupe. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais là qui va me finir.

-Ok. Alors on rentre de suite. Ça te va Sakura ?

-Oui. j'ai déjà fait ce qu'il fallait avec mon logement et tout quand j'ai su ce qui allait se passer.

-Alors c'est parti. Néji.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme fit quelques signes à la troupe qui se regroupa près d'eux. L'anbu de Suna fit de même. Et la troupe se mit en route, restant invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels. Ils allèrent d'ombres en ombres, usant aussi bien du sol que des immenses arbres. Durant le trajet, Naruto lui parla comme si de rien n'était, calme, joyeux comme dans le temps, amoureux tout autant de Sakura qu'il embrassait trop au goût du brun. Mais il ne disait rien, portant son meilleur masque d'indifférence totale. De toute manière, il y avait trop de monde alentour, il ne pourrait rien lui faire de bien sérieux mis à part le braquer.

Les hommes de Suna se séparèrent de leur route, bientôt ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Naruto alla directement voir Tsunade, suivit du chef d'équipe. Là, il remit le rouleau baigné de sang plus quelques documents avant de s'entretenir un moment avec la chef. Il resta avec elle un bon bout de temps et ne ressortit qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il semblait extenué mais passa outre. Naruto courut à l'Ichiraku, s'empiffrant à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Sasuke prit place à coté de lui, l'ayant suivit sans se faire voir depuis le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Elle n'est pas là ?

-Non. Elle va profiter quelques temps de ses parents.

-Profiter ?

-Ouais. Après, tout changera. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

-…

-Ta famille doit t'attendre non ? il faudra que je vienne voir ton fils. Sakura m'a dit qu'il a des yeux magnifiques.

-Tu veux venir maintenant ?

-…Hitomi est là ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Naruto fit donc la route avec lui, s'extasiant devant les changements du village par endroit, et Sasuke le laissait sans rien tenter. Il avait juste envie de regoûter à ce qui lui avait tant manqué : sa présence. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir de nouveau, alors il ne l'attaquerait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Ils arrivèrent et Hitomi eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Naruto. Elle les voyait là devant elle, l'un lui faisant signe, et l'autre, son mari, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'homme à ses cotés. Elle avait envi de pleurer mais se retint. Sasuke venait de rire et pour une fois, il avait l'air apaisé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu un tel sourire. Et l'autre, il semblait si fort, si heureux, tellement bien. Tellement loin d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à son homme. Naruto lui parlait, lui disant qu'il avait enfin fini sa mission et qu'il serrait un peu plus au village. Sasuke en profita pour appeler Kitai, et ce dernier fit connaissance avec Naruto. D'abord un peu intimidé, il ne fut pas long à rire et sourire pour le blond. Elle avait le cœur brisé.

-Au fait vous deux ! on prévoit de faire une petite fête pour notre retour à moi et à Sakura. Vous viendrez j'espère ?

-Ce sera quand ?

-Demain soir je pense. J'en ai parlé avec Baa-chan elle est ok.

-Baa-chan ?

-La cinquième.

Sasuke avait répondu à Hitomi comme si cela avait été évident, et de l'autre coté, il hochait de la tête pour répondre au blond dans le sourire révéla toute les dents. Il la battait en tout point. Son seul désavantage avait été de ne pas pouvoir enfanter. Autrement, elle en était sure, Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais quitté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La fête battait son plein. Naruto et Sakura purent voir les couples qui s'étaient formés depuis leurs absences, même si la rosée l'avait plus ou moins su par moment. Eux même se montraient, ils s'embrassaient, dansaient ensemble, mangeaient en se piquant dans l'assiette de l'autre. Ils montraient qu'ils s'aimaient et le vivaient tout simplement.

-Merci à tous pour être venu ce soir pour nous deux !! on est vachement content de pouvoir encore faire la fête avec vous tous !! mais voilà, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

Hitomi voyait son mari devenir de plus en plus sombre, et elle ne hurla pas quand il lui broya la main de la sienne dont elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'accaparer juste avant l'annonce que le blond était en train de faire. Sasuke avait déjà comprit en voyant l'attitude de Naruto, son sourire, son regard, tout cet amour qui lui avait autrefois appartenu et qui aujourd'hui ne briller que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait tout perdu.

-Sakura ? SAKURA !!

-Je suis là, hurle pas comme ça !!

-Héhéhé !! alors voilà !! devant tout le monde je te le demande : VEUX TU M'EPOUSER ??

-Hé ?

-Alors alors ??

Naruto était rouge de plaisir et de trac, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre sur la table où il était monté pour que tous le voient. Sakura n'était pas mieux à quelques pas de lui, elle n'osait même plus détourner ses yeux vers l'assemblée qui attendait sa réponse en silence total. Le seul bruit de fond restant était la musique que quelqu'un baissa. Elle hocha la tête, devenant encore plus rouge.

-Je t'entends pas Sakura chaaan !!

-ME LE FAIS PAS REPETER BAKA !! C'EST OUI JE TE DIS !!

-Héhéhéhé, mais tu as juste bougé la tête, je voulais l'entendre moi !! en tout cas : YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Le blond sauta vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors que leurs amis applaudissaient, tous sauf Sasuke qui bouillait, et Lee qui pleurait en essayant de frapper dans ses mains tout de même. La fête reprit avec célébration par l'alcool de l'annonce et de blagues de ceux étant déjà partis bien loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, mais jamais Naruto n'avait été seul. Souvent il était avec Sakura, passant le plus clair de son temps collé à ses lèvres ou une main autour des hanches à rire de tout et de rien. Il n'avait pas de mission. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il était en vacance, après tout, il n'en avait pas eu sur deux ans. Les deux amoureux passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, et Sasuke se sentait perdre patience. Si Naruto voulait aller ailleurs, il ne voyait pas tant de problème que ça, mais ils devaient continuer à être ensemble autrement. Il était sur que le blond devait avoir autant besoin de lui que lui de lui.

Et un après midi, il le trouva s'entraînant seul. Il ressentit la même excitation que la première fois qu'il l'avait étreint, une sorte d'urgence qui lui broyait les tripes et en même temps le rendait léger. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui en le voyant s'approcher s'arrêta et essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front dans son tee-shirt qu'il avait du retirer il y avait un bon moment déjà. Il se le passa sur la face, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir le regard gourmand de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et essaya de l'embrasser, mais Naruto le repoussa brutalement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne les baisserait pas et cela énerva Sasuke lorsqu'il le comprit.

-Je te veux.

-Tu as ta femme.

-Mais c'est toi dont j'ai besoin.

-Alors fallait t'en rendre compte avant.

-Tsss et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

-Hein ?

-Ta vengeance à été douce j'espère ?

-Vengeance ? de quoi tu parles ?

-De ce mariage.

-Imbécile ! j'aime vraiment Sakura et…

-ET TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU N'AIMERAIS QUE MOI !!

-QUOI !! Naruto le frappa à la poitrine, le faisant reculer d'un pas. C'EST TOI ET UNIQUEMENT TOI QUI EST ALLER VOIR AILLEURS !! et ce n'était pas pour t'amuser, mais pour t'engager !! alors ne m'en veux pas de vouloir refaire ma vie ailleurs moi aussi !! j'en ai autant le droit que toi. Et si jamais tu retentes quoi que ce soit Sasuke, prépare-toi.

-Que veux me faire la Dobe que tu es ? kukuku

-Ne me cherche pas Sasuke. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne t'ai rien fait parce que malgré tout le mal que tu m'as apporté, je t'ai toujours aimé !! tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et tu AS ETE mon amant ! le dernier n'étant plus à l'ordre du jour, contente toi des deux autres !!

-Na…

-Tu as fait ton choix il y a plus de deux ans. Alors, ne me touche plus jamais comme ça Sasuke. Plus jamais.

-…Sasuke leva la main et l'avança vers sa face si déterminée.

-Je suis ton ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu as eu ta chance. Maintenant j'ai ma femme, je l'aime et on va se marier. Alors, plus jamais. Je ne te pardonnerai pas.

-…

-Lâche-moi.

-Non. Ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle, Sasuke souffrait, mais Naruto ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu.

-Lâc…

-NON !!

Sasuke avait tellement mal, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu une telle douleur au cœur. Ça ne pouvait se calmer que d'une seule manière, il attrapa Naruto, l'empêcha de bouger et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. L'autre se débattit, mais Sasuke n'en eut cure, continuant de l'embrasser, le plaquant au sol. Il ne stoppa de l'embrasser que lorsque le blond n'eut plus aucune réaction et qu'il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il releva la tête, lui souriant. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de force physique face à lui, alors il avait attendu. Et malgré le sourire, il cala son poing juste sous sa mâchoire faisant décoller l'Uchiha d'au dessus de lui.

Sasuke se laissa rouler sur le sol avant d'être arrêter dans sa course en tapant contre un tronc. Cette douleur ne fut rien face au coup et au rejet de Naruto. Ce n'était rien face à ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il garda les yeux sur le ciel, s'attendant à ce que Naruto n'arrive en courant et en lui demandant pardon, il était sur de le voir faire, après tout, Naruto le fixait, il en était sur. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, cette présence qu'il avait juste en fixant quelque chose. Alors Sasuke attendit. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait les premiers pas habituellement, alors tout simplement, il resta à la même place, dans la même position, sur de le voir auprès de lui dans un instant. Ça n'arriva pas. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Naruto avait disparu du terrain d'entraînement. Il marchait au loin sur le chemin sans un regard en arrière. Sasuke avait si mal, tellement mal.

Il savait ou le trouver, et pour le moment, il voulait juste être près de lui. Sasuke prit place à sa droite et commanda son ramen. Naruto n'ouvrit la bouche que pour avaler ce que sa baguette attrapait. Il ne le regardait même pas. Lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, très peu souvent dans sa vie il s'était sentit aussi mal à un endroit et aujourd'hui s'était le cas.

-Ça y est ? t'as repris tes esprits ?

-…

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il mira juste ses nouilles sans aucune envie. Naruto avait quant à lui stopper de manger. Il ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par cette face, maintenant il était sur d'être au-delà de tout ça, de cet amour qu'il avait eu pour lui. L'Uchiha fronçait juste un peu les sourcils, et il se mit à manger. Naruto décida de changer de sujet.

-On m'a dit que tu es un très bon anbu.

-…pas aussi bon que toi Naruto.

-Héhéhé, moi c'est normal, je suis le futur Hokage !!

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti deux ans ?

-Une mission est une mission. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je devienne Hokage, alors je le ferais.

-Huhu. Même trahir les tiens ?

-…ma famille est ce village Sasuke. Je te l'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois. Pour le protéger, alors je ferais même ça. Tant que cela apporte la paix...sans ça, ils auraient finis par nous attaquer. Ça n'allait pas tarder. Et puis…

-…

-Je ne les ai jamais considérer comme faisant partis des miens.

-Hm, pourtant la face que tu as eu en le tuant l'autre là tu…

-...

Sasuke s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Naruto avait de nouveau cette expression mitigée de colère et de peine. Quelque chose était brisé entre eux deux même s'il y avait toujours un lien. Ils rentrèrent côte à côte comme à l'époque, aucun ne parlait. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit si bien.

-Naruto !!

-Héhéhé.

Sasuke leva les yeux. Le blond avait accéléré pour arriver au niveau de Sakura qu'il prit dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser qui devint de plus en plus long. Sasuke baissa la tête, il n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, et le blond se mit à rire. C'était pire qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-Hey Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-On se voit demain ?

-…ouais.

Il se demandait comment sa voix pouvait avoir l'air si normal alors qu'à l'intérieur il se sentait partir en morceaux. Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent chez le blond, et Sasuke s'éloigna. Il monta sur un toit plus loin, pensant la voir repartir bientôt. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une mise en scène. Mais non. Bientôt il vit Naruto se penchait au dessus de Sakura dans son lit et fermer le rideau. Sasuke posa sa main sur le rebord du toit, gardant ainsi son équilibre. Il suffoquait presque. Sur ce même lit où ils s'étaient unis, le blond était en train de faire l'amour à Sakura. Sans trop savoir comment, il s'en alla. Une fois chez lui, il fila dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les deux autres habitants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jour après jour Sasuke avait rejoint Naruto, devenant plus maussade que jamais. Mais pour tout le monde, cela était son caractère habituel. Personne ne s'en fit. Personne ne s'en soucia. Il vivait comme il pouvait en le voyant exultait la joie de tout ses pores, riant, souriant, accomplissant ses missions avec brio. Naruto n'était plus une nullité sans borne à ses yeux. Il était la personne la plus importante. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas était ce retour brut à la réalité lorsque Sakura arrivait. Alors Naruto n'était plus qu'à lui, mais il n'était qu'à elle, n'ayant d'yeux que pour celle qu'il aimait. Sasuke avait compris qu'il ne blaguait pas. Naruto traitait Sakura comme il l'avait traité en son temps. Il lui pardonnait tout, il faisait tout, il ne respirait pratiquement plus que pour elle, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien.

Un autre plan lui vint en tête, celui de se faire Sakura. Mais cette dernière ne semblait même pas voir ses attaques, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : son mariage. Lui était de plus en plus perdu, quoi qu'il fasse cela ne donnait rien. Sasuke avait l'impression de devenir fou. Ne supportant plus de voir sa famille, il ne rentrait que lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment, préférant passer son temps ailleurs pour ne pas voir la dure réalité dont il avait été l'investigateur malheureux. Il avait tout perdu. Du moins, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait gagné à coté.

Quelques mois étaient passés. Sa femme devrait bientôt accouché, là était sa préoccupation du moment. Il fallait que cet enfant soit un pur Uchiha de la pointe des pieds à la fourche de ses cheveux. Autrement, l'enfant n'aurait sans doute pas toutes les qualités requises pour atteindre le niveau qu'avait son clan, pour le reconstruire et leur prouvait la puissance Uchiha qu'il voulait restaurer. Entre deux feux, cette attente et son amour non réciproque, Sasuke bouillait. Hitomi lui prenait de plus en plus la tête, il se voyait de plus en plus éloigner son enfant de lui car ne supportant pas ses yeux bleus. Et là, il revenait de mission. Naruto l'attrapa après qu'il fut allé remettre son rapport, il souriait. Sasuke se calma aussitôt. Pas très longtemps.

Naruto venait de sortir de sa poche un écrin qu'il ouvrit sur deux bagues. Deux anneaux magnifiques et brillants.

-C'est les bagues qu'on a choisi. Elles sont belles hein ? on les a même gravés et…

-…

-On aimerait bien que tu sois celui qui nous les passes Sasuke…j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin aussi.

-…

-Tu acceptes ?

-…

-Sasuke.

Il ne put rien dire il hocha juste la tête. Naruto le fixait. Il venait de comprendre que le brun n'allait toujours pas bien par rapport à ça. Il le laissa donc partir, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Naruto prit la décision de trouver Sakura et de lui demander de l'aide. Sasuke prenait la direction menant à chez lui, il voulait s'enfermer, il voulait être seul et ne plus penser à rien. Il entendit son prénom, il tourna la tête et le regretta amèrement. Il était devant une boutique centrée sur le mariage, Ino lui faisait signe, et derrière elle, il vit Sakura. Elle était vêtue d'une robe magnifique, elle resplendissait de bonheur et le maquillage ne la rendait que plus belle. Le seul hic était son regard, il devait faire une tête bizarre, car elle semblait choquée.

-Il comprit pourquoi : il pleurait.

Sasuke passa sa main sur son visage, essayant en vain d'essuyer ses pleurs. Il n'y arrivait pas. A cela s'ajouter cette douleur au cœur, cette impression de brûlure de ne pouvoir respirer convenablement. Ses membres tremblaient, d'un moment à l'autre il pensait s'écrouler sous son propre poids. Il prit la fuite. Ino était perdu et Sakura se rua dans une cabine pour se changer et partir à sa suite. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Il fallait qu'elle puisse l'aider. Il était temps d'avoir une conversation et qu'il accepte. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient continuer bien loin leur relation.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il entendait dans sa tête une voix qui lui disait d'aller tuer Sakura, une autre lui disait d'aller violer Naruto pour qu'il se souvienne de leur nuit torride. Mais le peu de raison qui lui restait lui disait de ne pas céder. Il essayait de se concentrer sur elle alors que du fond de sa gorge s'élevait un rire sans joie alors qu'il continuait de pleurer. Ayant l'air d'un fou, il continua sa route, se fichant éperdument du fait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi en sautant d'un toit à un autre et qu'il pouvait trébucher sous peu. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Sasuke était face à chez lui, il entra, filant toujours vers sa chambre. Hitomi le vit passer, elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir faire ça. Et pire, aujourd'hui il semblait encore plus mal. Elle n'avait plus la patience de se taire, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait une famille. Respirant un bon coup, elle alla dans la chambre et le trouva recroqueviller dans un coin. Sous l'effet de sa colère, elle ne fit même pas attention qu'habituellement il ne se tenait pas là. Elle se planta devant lui.

-POURQUOI !!

-….

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes lui et pas moi !! JE SUIS TA FEMME !! J'AI PORTE TON ENFANT !! et je pooorte le prochaiiin !! Sasuke pourquoi tu…

-Ferme là. Dégage !

-Non !! NON PAS CETTE FOIS !! regarde-moi !! je suis là pour toi !! je n'attends que ça, que tu me vois !!

-Dégage.

-Sasuke…Je t'aime !

Il releva d'un coup la face. Ses sharingans étaient là et une aura meurtrière le recouvrait. Il la haïssait. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait laissé Naruto, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était malheureux. Il serra le poing, et elle comprit au fond d'elle-même ce qui allait se passer.

-Sa…Sasuke…je…j'ai ton enfant en moi…

-…

-Si…si tu me…me touches…tu lui feras du mal…

Mais il ne la voyait plus. Il n'entendait plus rien que ce qu'il ne voulait. Un étrange sourire s'esquissa sur sa face, la rendant inquiétante. Un fou. Voilà ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle courut comme elle put, tenant son ventre, faisant vite. Elle hurla à son fils de la rejoindre. Il était là, près d'elle, ne comprenant pas mais la suivant. Et loin derrière, sortant de la chambre, il y avait Sasuke qui marchait lentement, pas du tout pressé. Elle avait si peur, elle savait que cette partie du village était vide de toute présence qui aurait pu la sauver. Hitomi était dehors, elle allait atteindre le portail qui menait au petit chemin conduisant au village, mais elle avait mal. Ses sens lui tournaient, elle haletait déjà. Portant sa main au portail, elle l'ouvrit et fit sortir Kitai.

-Kitai ! écoute bien maman ! va chercher de l'aide !! va vite chercher de l'aide au village !!

-Maman…uuuuh….

-Pleure pas ! VA !! VA depêche toi uughhh….va chercher….tonton Naru…

-Maman !! MAMAN !!

Mais Hitomi avait déjà refermé le portail, s'écroulant contre lui à genoux. Elle entendit son petit courir après avoir reniflé. Sur le bois du portail, la silhouette de Sasuke se dessina. Elle se retourna vers lui, il souriait. Il riait même doucement. Se mettant sur ses talons, il se mit face à elle. Elle avait si mal, se tenant le ventre, suant à grosse goutte, elle essayait de garder conscience, de se concentrer sur la douleur de ses entrailles.

-Sasuke…

-…

-Sasuke il faut…m'amener à …à l'hôpital…uuufff uggh…Sa…

-…

-Sasuke…je t'en supplie !!

Il pencha la tête de coté comme ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Il souriait toujours. Elle se mit à pleurer, hoquetant.

-Non…non…Sasuke…

-Alors ?

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait cette fois ?

-Sasuke…s'il te plaît….

-Tut tut tut…laisse moi voir Chérie…

-Sasukeeee…uuuhhhuuu….Sa…

Sans trop d'effort, il mit sa femme à terre. Hitomi essaya de se débattre, elle essayait de le frapper, de se tourner, elle lui griffa finalement la gorge. Jusque là, il avait été assez doux même s'il avait été inquiétant. Mais elle faillit lui crever un œil. L'un de ses yeux si précieux. Ceux pourquoi son clan avait été si grand. Alors sans y penser à deux fois, il lui planta dans les paumes de ses mains respectives un kunai qui laissa entendre les bruits des os contre la lame, bientôt suivit de beaucoup de sang et d'un hurlement sortant du plus profond de son corps.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhgggggg….uuugh….uuuhuu….aaaaah…..Sa….Sasuke…ça fait mal ! Sa…SASUKEEEEEEE AAAAAAHHH.

-Alors !! ALORS !! tu m'as fait quoi cette fois HEIN !!

-Sa…Sasu…

-FERME LA !!

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur les cuisses de la jeune femme puisque jusque là il s'était tenu à cheval sans s'asseoir sur elle. D'un kunai, il l'éventra largement, faisant gicler sur lui le sang de celle qui l'aimait plus que tout, de la mère de ses enfants. Mais il ne voyait pas ça, il ne voyait pas la rivière de sang qui s'écoulait d'elle. Non. Il voyait la poche portant son enfant, et toujours dans sa folie, il l'ouvrit en deux. L'enfant était là. L'enfant était blond.

Sasuke exulté une aura meurtrière, ses sharingans parlaient pour lui. Il s'était redressé et lui donna plusieurs baffes en pleine tête, lui brisant le nez et lui fendant la lèvre. Elle entendait sa respiration rauque, elle sentait chaque brûlure que lui laissait sa peau frottant contre la sienne. Elle essaya de bouger ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle sauve l'enfant qu'il avait mis à nu. La douleur l'irradiait de part en part, mais il fallait qu'elle bouge.

-PAPA !! papaaa !! Arrête !! Tape pas maman !! Papa !!

-…

Sasuke venait d'arrêter de la frapper. Il ne la regardait plus, non, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle eut un coup au cœur. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Kitai n'avait pas fui. Son fils ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'était pas parti chercher de l'aide. Il avait réussi à ouvrir le portail et à revenir. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Malgré sa douleur, elle vit sa rage, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était trop tard. Il ne lui restait qu'à hurler en pleurant sa peur de se qui allait se passer :

-Kitaiiii !! SAUVE TOI !! SAAUugqsmdkh

-Maman !! MAMAN !! papa tu…

Horrifié, le gamin regardait les yeux vitreux de sa mère, voyant son père se relever en laissant tomber le kunai près du cou ouvert de sa mère. Il n'avait même pas un regard pour elle, et l'enfant voyait les yeux fous sur lui, il vit les mains et essaya de courir, mais il avait trop peur. Son père lui foutait une trouille sans nom. Kitai tomba à genoux et il vit son père tomber devant, l'encerclant de ses jambes, avançant lentement les mains vers sa gorge blanche. Il l'écrasa, serra. Il avait si mal. La bave commençait à lui couler le long du menton, il entendait son cœur qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il voyait surtout le visage impassible de son père et ces drôles d'yeux.

-SASUKE !!

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour se prendre un coup de pied rageur qui l'envoya rouler plus loin. Kitai se mit à respirer en toussant fortement, s'arrachant la trachée pour faire circuler l'air. Il avait si mal, mais sa tante était là. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il avait mal au crâne. Le manque d'air qu'il avait eut le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sakura détourna le regard de Sasuke pour s'enquérir du gamin. Ce manque d'attention fit qu'il lui rendit son coup et la roua de coups. Elle se protéger le visage au possible quand elle le sentit partir en arrière.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !!

-Toi…C'EST TOI !!

-Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé !! pourquoi tu m'as abandonné !!

Dans un cri de rage Sasuke se releva, fonçant sur Naruto, lui donnant des coups encore et encore. Naruto paraît, cela le mettait en colère. Il ne jouait pas, pourtant, Naruto n'arrivait pas à l'attaquer. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, il n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke pleurait, et dans ses yeux fous, il ne voyait plus que lui.

-ARRÊTE SASUKE !!

-…

-ARRÊTE !! je t'en supplie SASUKE !! REPRENDS-TOI !!

-Narutooo…

-NE DEVIENS PAS CE QUE TU HAIS !!

Le blond essayait de lui parler, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener à la raison mais sans jamais pouvoir réellement affirmer sa prise. Rien à faire. Sasuke venait de sortir son sabre et courut à Naruto pour le planter, la lame se prit dans le flanc du vêtement. Naruto lui attrapa les épaules, l'appelant doucement. Dans les yeux bleus il y avait de l'angoisse, beaucoup de peur de ne plus le voir revenir à la raison. Il y avait aussi un peu d'espoir. Sasuke le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, il avait son sharingan toujours actif et le plongea dans ses pires cauchemars.

-NARUTO !!

Sakura avait hurlé. Lui avait senti une douleur à son ventre et il vivait à présent ses pires cauchemar. Il hurlait à Sasuke d'arrêter, il lui disait qu'à deux ils y arriveraient. Naruto ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Sakura près de lui. C'était elle qui l'avait sortie de ce monde horrible et de douleur, il se redressa, cherchant Sasuke. Son cœur se brisa. Son meilleur ami était au sol, les yeux fermés, ils saignaient tout comme ses oreilles et son nez. Il convulsait au sol, cherchant à agripper quelque chose qui n'était pas là, il respirait par la bouche, bruyamment. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi, le blanc rougit par le sang.

-Naruto…

-….

-Na…ru…

-Je suis là Sasuke…juste devant toi.

Naruto s'était écarté de Sakura pour aller à quatre pattes jusqu'à son ami. Il se mit près de l'Uchiha et passa sa main sur sa face, avec une douceur immense, il le hissa doucement contre lui, posant son crâne sur ses genoux. Sasuke leva les yeux sur la personne lui tenant la tête. Il vit sa face égratignée, blessée, suintant de sang. Un seul de ses yeux devint sharingan, cela augmenta le saignement qui en découlait. Une larme de sang roula jusqu'à l'un des doigts du blond.

-Do…be qui…qui..

-Ne bouge pas Sasuke tu…

-Qui t'a blessé ! uuff…dis…moi…Na…ruto…je dois…le tuer pour…T'avoir…t'avoir fais ça. Il n'y a que…uuuf…uuuf…moi…uuuf…qui peut…uuuf…te battre.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sakura, mais celle-ci baissa les siens. Alors il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait tant aimé et il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et aimant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke…c'est…fait.

-Naru…uuuff…to.

-Oui ?

-Où…tu…uuufff….es passé ?

-Je suis toujours là.

-Mais…c'est blanc…uuuff…tout blanc…uuuff….uuufff…

-Respire, calme toi, ça va aller ! Naruto regarda Sakura avec espoir, mais cette dernière savait déjà. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, le perdre comme ça était impensable et pourtant, ça se passait sous leurs yeux.

-…qui sont…ufff…ces…ces gens ? uufff…

-Hé ? Naruto regarda de droite à gauche. Personne de nouveau à l'horizon, alors il ne voyait pas quoi répondre.

-Na…naruto…uff…uuuf….Na….

-Je suis là.

-Mon…frère…uufff…est là.

-Ton frère ?

-Mon….et ma…mère ? des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun, se mêlant au sang déjà présent. Il avait l'air si heureux. Je…je croyais…uuuf…l'avoir…tué ? uuuufff. Et …ils…uuuffff….étaient morts...uuuff.

Naruto regardait le sourire sur la face de son ami. Un sourire tendre et aimant, un petit rire de plaisir. Il rayonnait si ce n'était le sang sur sa face. Cela le fit pleurer, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas que l'autre l'entende et doucement, avec tout cet amour qui lui restait toujours au fond de lui pour son meilleur ami, Naruto se pencha à son oreille.

-Sasuke…Ecoute moi….sa voix tremblotait légèrement, marquant son trouble, mais il continua. Sasuke…tu m'entends ?

-Hm ?

-Tout ce que tu as vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui…ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve.

-Un rêve ? uuuuffff….

-Oui. Réveil toi…rejoins les…vas y…

-….uuuff...

-Sasuke ?

-Je ne veux …uuff…pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je rêve, alors tu….keuuuf…keuuuffff….uuuffff…tu ne seras…plus là.

Les larmes de Naruto coulaient librement, Sakura non plus ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle serra les poings au point de s'ouvrir les paumes de ses ongles. Naruto se racla la gorge pas trop fort et, contrôlant sa voix, lui parla de nouveau :

-Si Sasuke. Si. J'y serais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu m'y verras. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

-…Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime tu sais ? KEEUUFFFFFF krrrr kEuuufff….uuuufff….uuuffffff….Sasuke lui sourit malgré la douleur qui peignait ses traits. KEuuuufff….KKEUUUF….

Les quintes de toux reprirent, de plus en plus violente. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Sakura avait les mains devant sa bouche donnant l'air de prier tellement elle se les serrait au point de les faire blanchir. Elle pleurait en silence tout comme Naruto qui se mordait les lèvres au sang. Malgré tout, ils l'aimaient toujours. Ce lien était plus fort que tout.

Sasuke convulsa quelques instants, serrant les poings, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Il souffrait, du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Il s'étouffa dans son propre sang, faisant s'élever des bruits peu ragoûtant et dans un dernier râle, presque un gargouillis, sa face redevint paisible. Il souriait enfin en paix. Aucun de ses deux camarades ne put retenir sa voix, Sakura se redressa finalement sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour du blond pour l'aider à supporter cela. Ils restèrent ainsi, les uns accrochaient aux autres, pleurant, réconfortant, paisible. Tsunade regrettait d'avoir autant forcé, mais il l'avait fallu, sinon il n'y aurait jamais eu de fin.

-Naruto…Sakura… je

Tsunade ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle leur avait fait du mal, ça l'énervait, mais elle savait aussi que l'on ne commandait pas à l'amour. Sakura se détacha enfin de Naruto et celui-ci qui avait fermé les yeux sous sa peine les rouvrit. Il y avait là tant de peine et de douleur. Il ne porta aucun regard à personne d'autre que le corps dans ses bras. Il se leva, le portant contre lui et puis fixa Sakura.

-Occupe-toi des enfants Sakura. Nous les élèverons.

Cela avait été dis sans possibilité d'être contredis. Sakura hocha juste la tête et partie prendre le nouveau né qui était dans les bras de Shizune et laissa Kitai passer de son flanc au sien. Ce dernier s'était endormi sous le choc. Sans laisser quiconque s'approcher d'eux, le couple se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

-Naruto, Sakura, que comptez vous faire ?

-Sasuke est mort.

-…

-Je vais lui donner des obsèques. Occupez vous de sa femme. Rendez-la à sa famille.

-Tu vas le faire maintenant ?

-Pourquoi Baa-chan ? à par moi et Sakura, qui le pleurera ?

-…

-Et je n'ai pas envi qu'on le touche. Il ne croyait qu'en nous. Il a assez souffert, il n'était pas bien et je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Alors j'aimerai lui donner ce que je peux encore lui apporter.

-Naruto tu le sais j'espère ?

-…

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute.

-…non ce n'est pas la mienne. Tout comme cette folie ne vient pas de lui. Baa-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Quand je serais Hokage…je changerais tout. Vraiment tout. Je ne veux plus que l'on cache des choses aussi importantes qui auraient du être sue. Jamais.

-…tu parles de son passé.

-…du sien, du mien. Voyez ce que ça fait. Il est temps de tout changé. Sakura.

-Je te suis Naruto.

-Vont-ils se réveiller bientôt ?

-Kitai va dormir un moment. Mais l'autre va avoir faim rapidement.

-Shizune ! tu vas leur apporter de quoi le nourrir.

-Oui Tsunade sama.

Elle les suivit. Pas très loin en fait. Naruto était sorti, supportant le poids de son ami sans se plaindre et il alla jusqu'à un temple dont il gravit les marches avec calme mais énergie. Il y avait là tout ce qui avait fait la gloire des Uchiha. Naruto le déposa sur un socle de pierre noirci de cendre. Sakura mis les enfants dans les bras de Tsunade, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tint la main. Cela encouragea le blond. Il lui essuya la face, le rendant beau une dernière fois, terminant par remettre en place ses mèches sur chaque coté de son visage. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, Sakura fit de même. Et puis ils restèrent comme ça un long, très long moment. Kakashi eut même le temps d'arriver, donnant une préparation pour l'enfant qui commençait à remuer.

-Il est vraiment mort ?

-Oui.

-…je peux ?

-Vas y.

Kakashi s'approcha des deux autres, ils ne pleuraient plus, perdus dans leurs pensées propres. Kakashi posa sa main sur le torse de l'Uchiha. Il était déjà tiède, son cœur ne battait plus, plus surprenant, il souriait. Lentement il tourna son œil vers les deux autres qui semblaient sur le point de s'asphyxier devant la situation. Des clones arrivèrent alors, tout aussi silencieux que Naruto. Personne ne l'avait vu les créer et pourtant il l'avait fait. L'un d'eux posa un linceul sur le corps de Sasuke, un autre s'évertua à poser de quoi faire un feu, le dernier semblait tétaniser en tenant les allumettes et une magnifique vasque portant le symbole du clan Uchiha.

-A bientôt Sasuke. Repose en paix.

-En espérant que tu sois mieux là bas.

Une fois ces dernières paroles dites de ses deux coéquipiers, le clone de Naruto mis le feu aux brindilles et autre. Les flammes s'élevèrent, l'odeur âcre du corps suivit bientôt. Ils restèrent plantés droit comme des i, se tenant la main en tout réconfort. Tsunade partie s'abriter sous le dôme car une fine bruine tombait du ciel. Kakashi resta juste derrière ses deux élèves, personne n'aurait pu dire s'ils pleuraient à cause de la pluie. Quand il n'y eut plus rien que de la cendre et quelques restes n'ayant pas brûlé, Naruto et Sakura se penchèrent dessus et ramassèrent ce qu'il y avait le mettant dans le pot. Ils avaient séchés avant que les flammes ne s'éteignent et cela ne leur donnait pas de meilleure mine. Ils se rincèrent un peu plus loin sommairement dans des lavabos prévus à cet effet puis ils allèrent ensuite vers les enfants. Naruto cala ce qu'il restait de son meilleur ami sous son bras et attrapa de l'autre Kitai. Sakura prit le nouvel enfant et le regarda longuement.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Comment allons-nous appeler sa fille ? il t'en avait parlé à toi ?

-…non.

-…une idée ?

-…Kaiko (souvenir, évocation)

Sakura posa juste sa tempe contre le bras de son amoureux et mira la petite fille blonde. Lui se pencha et il l'embrassa avant de se détourner de tout le monde et de rentrer chez lui, sa petite amie le suivant de près. Ils restèrent ainsi peu bavards durant quelques jours. Kitai ne se souvenait de rien, le choc et la jeunesse l'aiderait à oublier d'après Sakura. Il vivait comme à son habitude et mit plusieurs jours à demander où étaient ses parents. Ce fut Naruto qui lui expliqua que son papa ne pourrait plus revenir tout comme sa maman. Il avait trouvé les mots et ensuite réussi à le consoler. Personne n'osa parler de cette affaire aux deux autres. Et bientôt les petits les appelèrent papa et maman, l'un ayant les cheveux noir de nuit aux yeux d'un bleu ciel d'été, l'autre ayant une chevelure d'un jaune solaire et les yeux d'un charbon profond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux enfants étaient très proche, Kitai avait développé un instinct de protection envers sa sœur qui ne gênait pas le moins du monde celle-ci. Elle était calme et réservée, riant toujours doucement et semblant prendre conscience de tout autour d'elle. Kaiko parlait peu et observait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas vraiment comme les autres enfants et beaucoup la mettait à l'écart pour cela. Mais son frère, plus extraverti et fonceur, faisait en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée par les autres. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement même s'ils étaient différents physiquement et que beaucoup d'enfant disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais frère et sœur. Naruto les avaient rassuré. Il leur avait expliqué très tôt que lui n'avait eu aucune famille mais qu'il avait su la trouver. Il avait même eu un frère qui avait été leur père.

Naruto leur avait peu parlé de leur parent, leur expliquant qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs enfants naturels. Il leur avait seulement dit le principal et qu'ils en parleraient plus tard quand ils seraient en âge de comprendre eux deux. Les enfants avaient acquiescé et avait peu souvent demandé des informations sur leurs parents. Ils savaient que leur père était dans cette urne et que leur mère avait été enterrée. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé pourquoi, ils préféraient attendre. Parfois, quand ça leurs échappait, ils pouvaient voir une souffrance dans leurs regards avant qu'elle ne s'apaise pour laisser place à un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Et avec les parents qu'ils avaient, jamais ils ne s'étaient mal au point de vouloir savoir ce qu'aurait été leurs vies avec leurs parents biologique.

Ils étaient devenus une famille et les années étaient passées les unes après les autres.

Kitai avait onze ans maintenant. Et il arriva en courant, totalement paniqué, dans le bureau de son père à présent Hokage. Naruto le regarda et eut l'air choqué, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'inquiétude de l'enfant.

-C'EST QUOI !! C'EST QUOI PAPA !!

-…

Kaiko venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tremblante, se retenant de pleurer. Elle avait un peu de sang sur son haut, et c'est alors que Naruto en vit sur les poings du garçon. Il avait du vouloir protéger sa sœur encore une fois, et cette fois ci, cela les avait déclenché.

-C'est toujours aussi magnifique.

-Uh ?

Naruto souriait devant son air surpris. L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne paniquait pas et trouvait ça beau. Lui il en avait un peu peur. Ses yeux si bleus étaient à présent d'un rouge sang ardent. Naruto lui fit signe de contourner le bureau pour venir le voir plus près.

-Papa ? il va pas devenir aveugle Kitai hein ?

-Non. Votre père avait les même. Ça s'appelle des Sharingans. Avant, il y a de cela des années, il y avait tout un clan qui les possédait.

-Tout un clan ? je suis le dernier ?

-Peut être que ta sœur les aura aussi. Je suis heureux que tu les ais en tout cas. Il en aurait été heureux. Sasuke aurait aimé voir qu'il a réussit à les transmettre.

-…il les avait aussi ?

-Oui. il avait les sharingans les plus puissants que j'ai pu voir en ce bas monde. Tu sais, je n'en suis pas spécialiste. Il y a beaucoup de manière de l'utiliser. Je savais ce que Sasuke pouvait faire, mais sûrement qu'il m'a caché certaine chose. Après tout, un ninja ne dit jamais tout sur lui-même.

-Mais ça sert à quoi ?

-Tu ne vois pas Kitai ?

-…j'ai l'impression…de tout voir au ralentit.

-Hahaha. Et bien voilà. Tu pourras voir les mouvements de tes ennemis et cela te permettra de les éviter. Tu pourras protéger beaucoup de monde comme ça.

-Je veux apprendre ça à Kaiko.

-Euh…je sais que pour les avoir, il faut ressentir une émotion forte…je ne sais pas si ça peut se développer comme ça.

-Alors il faut que j'arrive à l'utiliser comme ça quand elle les aura, je pourrais lui apprendre !!

-Hahaha, tu changes pas toi. Voulez vous que je vous raconte quel ami formidable votre père a été pour moi ?

-OUI !!

Les deux enfants avaient parlés en même temps, et cela fit que Naruto eut un sourire éblouissant. Il allait leur dire de s'asseoir lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Hokage sama, il y a un problème avec un client au sujet d'une affaire importante.

-…vous ne pouvez pas…

-Il demande à vous voir…je suis désolé de…

-J'arrive.

-Kitai, Kaiko, je vous parlerez de votre papa ce soir. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il a subit dans sa vie et ô combien il est devenu fort. Il a été un homme fantastique.

-Tu vas rentrer tôt alors papa ?

-Je vais essayé chérie. Dis moi Genma, où est Kakashi en ce moment ?

-Il doit être chez lui ou en train de s'entraîner.

-Bien. Bon Kitai, tu veux en savoir plus sur ta pupille ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas aller voir Kakashi. Et demande lui de soulever son bandeau tu veux ?

-…

-Va. Allez-y.

-Ok papa, à ce soir.

-A ce soir les enfants.

Naruto les regarda partir et suivit Genma dans les couloirs. L'homme mâchouillait toujours sa brindille, pensif cela se voyait. Naruto pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il préférait lui demander. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il eut un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander Genma ?

-…est ce que vous allez vraiment leur dire…tous ?

-Je vais leur dire qui était Sasuke, ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ce que ce village lui a fait. Je leur dirais aussi que je l'aimais beaucoup et puis…je leur dirais aussi…qu'il est mort d'amour.

-Ils comprendront qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme.

-…hm. Je saurais tourner la chose ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, ils se sont battus ? tu aurais vu quelque chose ?

-Je sais que des gamins les charrient beaucoup. Mais ils se défendent bien. Du moins c'est ce que Iruka m'a dit.

-Hm. Tu vois Kakashi prochainement ?

-On devait se voir ce soir pour boire un coup avec quelques potes.

-Ok. Tu lui diras que j'aimerais le voir.

-…

-Je pense que pour le bien de ces deux là, il faudra développer le sharingan de la meilleure manière.

-Il n'a jamais accepté d'avoir d'autres élèves après vous. Il a dit que s'était trop fatiguant.

-Cette fois il acceptera.

-Voilà le client.

-Yeerk une mégère.

-Ouais.

-Hahahaha.

Quand Naruto rentra, les deux enfants étaient là. Ils avaient du le précéder de peu. Kitai racontait à sa mère comment Kakashi lui avait parlé du sharingan et des spécificités de cela. Même sa sœur semblait impatiente de l'avoir. Naruto était vraiment heureux de voir se portrait devant lui, même si dans un sens il avait mal de ne pas pouvoir partager se bonheur avec son meilleur ami.

Cette nuit là, il leur fit l'éloge de Sasuke, se rappelant avec tendresse des meilleurs souvenirs que ce dernier lui avait laissé. Il parlait en souriant et malgré ce qu'il avait dit il y a longtemps, il ne leur avoua pas toute la vérité, brossant un portrait flatteur le plus souvent de leur père. Il avait comprit avec le temps que certains secret devait être tus pour que tout aille bien. Alors il passa sous silence sa folie, quelques uns de ses mauvais choix mais il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait de son enfance, de sa douleur qui resta vive longtemps, mais aussi leur rencontre et son départ. Ils écoutèrent sans l'interrompre, voyant sur la face de leur père cet amour qu'il avait toujours pour celui qui l'avait quitté. Sakura arriva peu avant la fin, voyant une fierté nouvelle dans le regard des deux enfants. Elle les envoya à table, et embrassa Naruto lorsqu'il vint toucher son ventre rebondi. Il avait pris leur temps pour avoir leur propre enfant, bientôt ils naîtraient. Des jumeaux à ce qui avait été dis. Alors ensemble il avait décidé pour deux prénoms : Sasuke et Itachi. Car le blond connaissait l'histoire de celui qui avait été tant haï. Sasuke la lui avait raconté un soir où il l'avait cru soul et endormi. Il s'était déchargé d'un poids et avait pleuré en silence. Naruto ne l'en avait aimé que plus. Et c'était ce soir là où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait plus que toute autre personne. Il l'avait alors étreint quand Sasuke s'était finalement endormi près de lui.

Naruto eut un regard en coin vers la vasque comportant les restes de son ami et offrit un sourire, même s'il ne savait pas si l'autre le voyait. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il voulait que Sasuke puisse voir qu'il avait quand même réussi quelque part. Il passa derrière les enfants, leurs caressants le sommet du crâne et prit place en face d'eux.

-Tu sais quoi papa ?

-Hm ?

-Je sais ce que je vais faire puisque j'ai ces yeux et que je peux protéger plein de monde !

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais !! je vais être Hokage comme toi !! je suis sur qu'ils auraient été heureux hein ??

-…tu ne pourras pas nous faire une plus grande joie.

Les deux enfants se mirent à rire de bonheur alors que Naruto se fit embrasser par Sakura. Un peu plus tard, il leva son verre et fit un petit geste vers la vasque avant de le boire cul sec. Kitai s'amusait à activer son sharingan pour le montrer à sa mère et à sa sœur, essayant par la suite de se concentrer sur leurs mouvements. Finalement il agrippa le ventre rebondi de Sakura et y colla son oreille, se faisant vite rejoindre par sa sœur.

-Et vous aussi je vous protégerai mes petits frères.

Naruto était plus qu'heureux. Ainsi pour cet enfant les liens du sang était important mais ne voulaient pas tout dire. Déjà il acceptait comme étant sa famille deux enfants qui n'avaient aucun lien réel avec lui. Sakura les embrassa avant de leur dire d'aller se coucher. Elle le rejoignit ensuite dehors, alors que de son balcon il mirait le village tout entier qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle se serra contre lui et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent là à contempler ce village qui avait été préservé contre le sort de tout un clan. Naruto veillait et veillerait à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais et au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il réussirait à transmettre cela à son fils. Ce qu'il espérait surtout, ce fut que rien ne vienne perturber ces deux enfants sur leur passé, comme chaque soir il priait silencieusement qu'aucun imbécile ne vienne en parler juste pour leur faire du mal.

Jusque là il avait réussi. Il espérait qu'il continuerait sur cette voie. Sakura l'embrassa, et le regard qu'elle lui offrit, comme elle lui offrait à chaque fois, le rassura énormément sur ses doutes. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, puissant sa force en elle, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'en doutait pas, l'anneau à son doigt le lui remémorer à chaque fois.

XXXXX

et voilà, fin. prochaine hist ? pas avant longtemps, vu que la je profite de chez moi et vu que je ne post qu'une fois les histoire complete, y'a le temps.

de quoi ? c'était une hétéro ? oui oui, ma seule hétéro en couple principale jusqu'à aujourd'hui mdr. j'ai été cruelle avec Sasuke ? oh il méritait. au moins maintenant je peux vour reservir du sasunaru, je suis plus bloquée par ma haine sasukienne mdr.

a pluch


End file.
